A Little Bit Longer
by ZoeMaloey
Summary: Set in Series 1. Andrew arrives at Waterloo Road with his son, Charlie, but tries to hide that they're related at first. Contains Kandrew, and all other Series 1 characters.
1. Chapter 1

[AN]_Hey, I fancied writing a fanfic and here it is! So, this is a bit weird. It's basically Waterloo Road right back in Series 1, and maybe I'll write more for the all the other series, with a new character all the way through, who is basically Andrew's son. So, please comment, even if it's just to tell me how rubbish it is. Thanks :D_ [AN]

"Treneman!"

Charlie Treneman looked round, confused. He hadn't done anything! He wasn't late, he hadn't skived a lesson, he'd handed all of his homework in. He hadn't done anything. He sighed, pushing his way through the people piling through the crowded corridor.

"Sir?" Charlie asked, looking up at the deputy head.

"Mr Treneman asked me to give you a message," he said bitterly.

Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, "What did he say?"

"That he was going out. And he wouldn't be back until 5."

Charlie's face formed into a grin, "Really?"

Mr Webb rolled his eyes, before walking back down the corridor.

Charlie turned round and ran through the corridors, searching around for someone, "Hollie! Hollie?"

A girl stepped out from a large group of girls, looking down the hall, "Charlie?"

He stopped right in front of her, still grinning, "Do you wanna go out tonight?"

She raised her eyebrows slightly, "I thought your Dad said we couldn't."

Charlie shrugged, "He's going out."

Hollie smiled, "so, where we going?"

Charlie smiled, quickly kissing her on the cheek, "How about just round mine..? You've never been before have you?"

"No. Cos your Dad would never let us!"

"Well like I said, he's going out."

"How long for..?"

"Till 5 apparently."

Hollie sighed, "Will there ever be a time when we don't have to hide from him?"

Charlie looked down, gently grabbing hold of her hand, "He'll realise that he can't stop us soon…"

Hollie looked up into his eyes, "It's been months and he still hasn't given in!"

"He will, I promise."

He looked up into her eyes and started to play gently with her hair, before leaning in and softly kissing her.

Hollie smiled, "I'd better get going, where shall I meet you?"

"Front gate?"

"See you later then…"

Charlie watched her walk off, before turning round and heading to his lesson himself.#

…..

Andrew tapped his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, glaring at the traffic light as if that would make it go green quicker. His eyes quickly glanced over to the map lying on the passenger seat; one road was circled in blue, the pub where he was headed to.

A pub? He thought again. When the receptionist had first told him he thought she was joking. He was holding the interview for a new Deputy Head at a pub? At first this had worried Andrew; just what was he getting himself in for? He knew it was meant to be a rough school…

He shook his head, he was worrying over nothing. Finally the lights turned green and he pulled off. His thoughts turned instead to his son, Charlie, and how he'd take the news that he'd have to move schools if Andrew got the job.

Andrew sighed, it wouldn't go down well. He wouldn't be able to see Hollie every day… Although to Andrew this was a good thing, he'd never agreed with that relationship since day 1. That girl had completely changed him; now he was getting into trouble, skipping lessons, forgetting homework. Andrew shook his head; he'd soon sort that out.

He turned left and found himself on an unfamiliar road, another quick glance at his map told him he was on the right road, the pub should be coming up on the right any minute now..

"Ah, that's it," he said out loud, flicking his indicator and turning right into the car park.

He soon found a space and jumped out of the car and locked it. He looked down at his watch and cursed; he was already 5 minutes late. He strode into the pub, quickly looking around him.

A man at the bar looked up, "Andrew Treneman?"

Andrew smiled walking over and holding out his hand.

"Jack Rimmer," the man said, shaking his hand, "what can I get you?"

"Uh, deputy headship?"

…..

Charlie glanced up at the clock again, sighing in relief as he realised he still had 40 minutes until Andrew was due back.

"Stop worrying about it," Hollie said, turning his head back round and gently kissing him.

"Do you realise how much trouble I'd be in if he caught us?"

"Yeah, but Mr Webb said he wasn't gonna be back till 5. We've got ages yet."

Charlie smiled, "yeah, sorry."

Hollie sat back in the sofa, "it's nice like this, just us two."

"Yeah, shame we don't get to do it very often."

Hollie sighed, "Why does your Dad hate me so much?"

"He doesn't hate you…"

"Then why's he like this? Why do we have to try and hide from him?"

Charlie sighed too, "I dunno…"

He went to look round at the clock again, still panicking. As he did so he caught a glimpse of a silver car. He turned to face the window and swore as he saw Andrew coming up the drive. He jumped up onto his feet dragging Hollie up to and pulling her out of the room.

"What?" she said, pulling out of his grasp and following him herself.

"Dad's back already," he said breathlessly, running into the kitchen and shutting the door behind them.

"What? It's only half 4!"

"He must've got back early!"

Charlie fumbled around with some keys, jamming them in the lock and twisting it, swinging open the back door.

Hollie groaned, "Why can't we just tell him that I've been round?"

Charlie held the door open for her, "he'd kill me!"

Hollie sighed, walking out into the back garden and shutting the door behind her.

Charlie half-smiled at her and waved as she jumped over the small wall and walked down the alley behind their houses.

He turned round as she disappeared from view and the front door opened.

He faked a smile as he opened the kitchen door, "Alright, Dad? You're home early?"

Andrew shut the door, gently placing his briefcase down in the hall, "Yes, finished earlier than I expected. What you been doing?"

"Ohh, homework…"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "You haven't been out?"

"No, Dad."

"And you haven't had anyone in?"

"No!"

Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Where you been anyway?" Charlie asked, leaning against the wall.

"I went for an interview."

"Interview, what for?"

"Waterloo Road are looking for a new Deputy Head."

"Waterloo Road? Isn't that the comp across town, aren't they like the worst school in the county?"

"Well, I got the job."

"What? What about Kings Mere?"

Andrew shrugged, "I've already sent off my letter of resignation."

"You've quit Kings Mere? Well what about me? I'm not getting the bus to school everyday!"

Andrew rolled his eyes and walked into the living room, "Don't be silly. You're moving there too."

Charlie stopped dead, "WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"I'm not leaving Kings Mere!"

"Well, that's not much we can do about it now. Why are you so bothered anyway?"

"I'm not leaving Hollie!"

Andrew sighed, "I thought you stopped seeing her."

"No. That's just what we made you think, since you've got it in for her so much."

"Well, maybe moving to a different school will be a good thing," Andrew said firmly.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She's a bad influence on you Charlie," Andrew muttered looking through some papers he'd taken out of his briefcase.

Charlie sat on the sofa and crossed his arms, "I'm not going."

"Don't be silly Charlie."


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew tapped his fingers on the banister impatiently, "Charlie! Hurry up we need to leave in 5 minutes!"

"I'm not going!"

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Come on!"

Charlie appeared at the top of the stairs, "I'm not going!"

Andrew looked up at him, "Put your tie on properly."

He turned round and opened the door.

Charlie stomped down the stairs, picking up his bag at the bottom, "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Andrew shut the door behind him, "So, what's your name?"

Charlie looked across at him, "Have you lost your mind or something?"

"Just tell me."

"Uh, Charlie Treneman!"

Andrew shook his head, "Did you not listen to a word I said last night?"

"Why has my name suddenly changed or something?"

Andrew sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Do you remember what happened when you first started Kingsmere?"

"Well I'm hardly gonna forget half the school picking on me, am I?"

"I think it was a bit more than just being picked on Charlie."

Charlie looked away, "I don't really wanna talk about this Dad…"

Andrew rested a hand on his shoulder, "I know, and that's why I want to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"And how you gonna manage that? If it was like that at Kings Mere it's gonna be ten times worse at Waterloo Road!"

"It was only like that coz they knew who you were."

Charlie looked up at him, "You're not…"

Andrew shrugged, "No-one knows you're my son."

Charlie shook his head, "It won't work.."

"Why not?"

"Uh, Charlie _Treneman_?"

"Simple. I registered you under your Mother's name."

"What?"

"As far as the school knows, you're Charlie King. And you've got nothing to do with me."

Charlie sighed, "Dad…"

Andrew started walking down the drive, "You know the bus stop?"

Charlie followed him, "Yeah.."

"Do you know the stop opposite the shop?"

"That's not the nearest one…"

Andrew looked over at him, "Reckon you can get there in 10 minutes?"

"Probably."

Andrew walked down the street, "I'll see you later then."

"Dad?" Charlie called after him.

Andrew turned around, "What?"

"I'm still confused!"

"Just act like you've never met me before!"

Charlie sighed as Andrew turned back round and started walking off again.

…..

_Missing you already! Hope your first day goes okay. Love you. H xxx_

Charlie smiled down at the text, as the bus came to a sudden halt at the next stop. He looked out of the window as a large group of Waterloo Road students jumped onto the bus, suddenly he was surrounded by red jumpers.

"You new?" A girl sat behind him said, noisily chewing a stick of gum.

"Must be. Never seen him before", the girl next to her said, before Charlie could even answer.

"So, what's your name?" The first girl asked.

"Uh, Charlie."

"Charlie what?"

Charlie Tr… King."

One of the girls laughed, "You almost forget your own name or something?"

Charlie turned away, "No."

They laughed again, starting up their own conversation.

Charlie looked around, everyone seemed to know each other.

He sighed, looking out of the window again.

"Hey. Donte's got arrested!" someone shouted out.

"Nah, he couldn't have!"

"That's what Lewis is saying! New teacher called the cops on him."

"New teacher?"

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Yeah, Treneman, or something like that anyway."

Charlie turned round, "Treneman?"

"You know him?"

Charlie turned back round, "Taught at my old school."

"Oh."

Everyone started talking loudly again. Charlie looked down at his phone and test a message to Hollie.

_Dad's made an idiot out of himself already._

…..

Charlie stood in the crowded playground, not knowing what to do as boy barged into him as they ran past and girls giggled in small clusters. He was pushed back and forth by people pushing their way through. Everyone around him shouted at the tops of their voices, struggling to make themselves heard over one another, and stood in the middle of this chaos stood two teachers, talking to each other and both with a cigarette in hand. Charlie shook his head and sighed, so maybe the stories _had_ been true, it really was that bad.

Suddenly a bell rang, somehow still audible over the deafening noise. And suddenly, in just a couple of seconds, everyone was gone, the playground was empty. Charlie looked around him, for anyone who might be late who he could follow inside. But there was no-one, everything was deathly quiet.

He looked up as he heard a door open and close, and saw a tall woman with dark hair walking towards him.

"Charlie King?" she asked, stopping a few feet in front of them.

"Yeah."

She smiled kindly, "I'm Miss Campbell, head of pastoral care. You look a little lost."

Charlie smiled too, "Yeah."

"I'm sure you'll know your way around soon. I'll show you down to art, I've got your timetable and everything down there."

"Sure."

Miss Campbell started walking towards the main building with Charlie following just behind her.

"Big change from your old school then."

Charlie laughed, "Just a little."

"Mind me asking why you came here?"

Charlie stopped in his tracks slightly; he hadn't thought about this, "Uh, we just didn't have enough money anymore."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, don't worry about it. I- I didn't like it much there anyway."

"How come?"

"Just didn't get on with everyone. Teachers and pupils."

"Well it won't be all different, Mr Treneman's starting here today, I believe he's your English teacher too."

"Oh…"

"Why did you not get on with him?"

"No. Uh- I just didn't know he was coming here," Charlie said quickly.

"Yeah, he's our new deputy head."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember someone saying something about it now."

Miss Campbell smiled, holding a door open, "well here we are."

Charlie looked back down the corridor, "I'm never gonna remember where everything is…"

"Don't worry; I'm sure someone will show you where everything is till you can find it yourself."

Charlie sighed, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Miss Campbell sat down at a desk, gesturing the seat opposite her to him. He sat down, placing his bag on the floor and looking over at her as she sorted through some papers.

"Er, we don't seem to have received all of your information from Kingsmere?"

"Oh," Charlie said, looking confused.

"Don't worry; we have most of it, and some of the missing stuff we can phone your parents about later. It's the emergency contact details which we really need to get filled in."

"Isn't my Dad down there?"

"Andrew King?"

"Ki-? Oh, yeah."

"Well we've got him, yes. Preferably we need two."

"Well I'm not sure if there is anyone else, miss."

"What about your Mum?"

"Um…. She's dead miss."

Her face dropped, "Charlie, I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head, looking down at the desk, "Don't worry about it."

"No really I am, it must be awful for you."

"Not exactly, I never properly knew her."

Miss Campbell took a deep breath, "she died when you were young?"

Charlie looked up, "she died giving birth to me."

"That must be really hard on you."

Charlie almost laughed, "You wouldn't understand."

"Well, maybe you could you help me to understand… if you wanted to talk about it."

He sighed, "I feel so guilty all the time…"

"But it's not like it was your fault…"

"You haven't seen the way my Dad looks at me…"

"I'm sure he…"

"How can you know?" Charlie interrupted her, looking away as his eyes filled with tears, "I can see it. It's like he thinks, if he hadn't had me, then Mum would still be alive."

She sighed, "Maybe you need to talk to him about it."

"He wouldn't listen; he never wants to talk about it. I know nothing about her, about who she is, or what she was like. I can't even celebrate my birthday properly, because he's always thinking about her, and her dying. And…"

"Maybe I could talk to him for you…"

Charlie's head shot up, "No. He wouldn't…."

She sighed again, "Well you know I'm here, if ever you want to talk about anything."

He looked down again, "Yeah miss, I know…"


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie pushed open the blue door nervously, looking around the room. Everyone suddenly turned round to look at him, as if their eyes were boring into his. The blonde teacher stood at the front continued babbling in French for about a minute before she realised that no-one was listening. She slowly turned round to face the door.

"Yes?"

"Um, I'm in this class…"

She looked round the room quickly, "Are you?"

"Um, yeah…"

She looked slightly confused and walked over to her computer, scrolling through her register.

"Oh! Charlie King?"

"Yeah."

She smiled, "Well, I'm Miss Haydock. Why don't you take a seat next to Rory over there?"

Charlie followed where she was pointing to, sliding the chair out from underneath the table and sitting down, placing his bag on the floor.

"Adam pass him a book down, will you?"

He looked up as a tall boy walked down to the back of the room and chucked a book onto his desk. He pulled a pen out of his bag and scribbled his name on the front before turning to the person next to him, "Hey."

"Uh, hi."

"Rory, right?"

"Yeah, and you're Charlie?"

"Yup."

Suddenly Charlie felt his phone gently vibrating in his pocket, he quickly pulled it out and looked at the message underneath the desk.

_Break's not the same without you __ miss you so much xxx_

Charlie smiled putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Rory asked.

"My girlfriend."

"Oh."

"Why, you got one?"

"No, I'm uh, I'm gay actually."

"Oh, Well… you got a boyfriend then?"

"No."

"Anyone you like?"

"Well, he's alright," he said, nodding towards the corridor.

Charlie looked round, locking eyes with Andrew as he walked past the room.

"Him?"

"Yeah."

He looked back round at Rory, "seriously?"

"Yeah, there's something… mysterious about him. I like that."

He turned away and started writing again. Charlie looked back down at his book, not quite knowing what to say.

…..

Andrew looked around at the classroom, now all neatly organized in rows. He sighed, putting his briefcase up on his desk and sitting down. He didn't care what Kim said about the children 'don't like being regimented', he was going to carry on like this anyway. He looked down at the paper timetable that had been left on his desk.

Monday, Week 1, Lesson 2: Year 10 top set. He leant back in his seat and turned to his computer; this shouldn't be too difficult. He tapped around with the mouse, bringing up a class list and all their predicted grades. He quickly scrolled down, one name quickly jumping out at him; Charles King, Predicted Grade: A. He sighed and muttered aloud to himself, "Well this should be interesting."

He scanned through the rest of the grades, the second highest only managing to scrape a D. He looked down at his watch, to check how long it was until the lesson started, and just at that moment the bell rang, shrilly.

He stood up, shutting his briefcase and placing it down on the floor. He walked to the door and opened it, waiting for his class to appear. Gradually a group of rowdy 15 year olds gathered out in the corridor and, towards the back, he noticed Charlie walking up next to a blonde boy, who smiled at him slightly.

Andrew shook his head slightly, "Alright, come in."

He stood back and watched everyone file into the room, he shut the door behind the last person and walked to the front, waiting for everyone to be quiet.

He sighed and began his lesson.

…..

Charlie tried not to react as his phone vibrated again, as Andrew turned around he quickly looked at the message.

"Hollie again?" Rory whispered, but not taking his eyes away from Andrew.

"Yeah," he turned around and looked at Rory, "Are you staring at him?"

Rory sighed, "No…"

"Is there a problem back there?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "No, sir…"

"Good."

He looked back down at his phone and quickly text a reply.

Suddenly the phone was snatched out of his hand.

"What's this?" Andrew said sternly.

Charlie sighed, looking away.

"So, not only have you been consistently talking throughout my lesson, you've been using your phone as well."

"It was only that once…"

"I don't care, you still shouldn't have been using it."

He looked down at the message and rolled his eyes, "You can collect it at the end of the day."

He walked down to the front and sighed as the bell rang, "Alright. Pack up and go."

Charlie shoved all his stuff into his bag and stood up quickly.

"Not you," Andrew said, leaning on his desk.

Charlie groaned, walking towards the front and sitting on one of the tables.

Andrew watched as the last person walked out of the room and turned to glare at Charlie, "What was that?"

Charlie crossed his arms, looking away from Andrew.

"Answer me."

He still didn't say anything.

"Charlie!"

He groaned, "I'm sorry, alright?"

"Not really."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

Andrew shook his head, "I don't know what's happened to you lately, or where you've got your attitude from, but you'd better drop it young man."

"Don't start blaming this all on Hollie again.."

"Well why not? You were never like this before you got together with her!"

"Whatever."

"Go on, get out of my sight."

Charlie rolled his eyes, standing up and walking out of the room.

…

Charlie smiled; as yet another text came through from Hollie. He rolled over on the sofa so that he was lying on his stomach, turning away from the TV programme that he'd been paying no attention to. He finished replying to the message and checked the time. 5 o' clock, Dad should be home by now. Not that he wanted him to come home; he already knew that he had a half hour lecture in store for him as soon as Dad walked through the door.

He sat up slightly and sighed. To be honest he was getting fed up of his Dad. Almost everything Charlie did, he went mad at, and he couldn't do anything just to make him happy or proud. He always set incredibly high standards that were just too unreasonable to reach.

Suddenly he heard the door shunt open; he leant back into the sofa and groaned. He listened as Andrew stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Charlie slowly stood up as he walked into the living room.

"Phone," Andrew said bluntly, holding his hand out.

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling it out of his pocket and passing it over to him.

Andrew shook his head, "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing's hap…"

"Don't tell me that nothing's happened. Maybe you can't see how much you've changed, but I can! You used to be such a good boy…"

"Well maybe I got fed up of being 'a good boy'!"

Andrew rubbed his forehead, "I don't even know what to do with you anymore…"

"Well maybe if you stopped expecting me to be perfect all the time…"

"I don't expect you to be _perfect_ Charlie."

"You do!"

"Don't speak to me like that!"

Charlie sighed, looking away.

"Maybe if you'd stayed away from that Hollie…" Andrew muttered.

"It's got nothing to do with Hollie."

"You never acted like this before you got with her."

"I can't believe you're trying to blame this on her…"

Andrew sighed and sat down, "Well that seems to be the only explanation."

"Maybe I've just changed Dad…"

"Well maybe I don't like the 'new you'."

Charlie sat down, looking away and murmuring to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Andrew sighed and leant forward, "Charlie, talk to me."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Don't lie to me…"

Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Charlie!"

"I didn't say anything," Charlie said quietly.

"Fine. Well, firstly, you're grounded."

Charlie looked up, "Why?"

"Because of the way you spoke to me earlier today, and just now…"

"But I'm going out with Hollie!"

Andrew shut his eyes and shook his head, "I told you that you weren't to have anything to do with her."

"I love her, Dad."

"This isn't up for discussion! You're grounded!"

"Can I at least have my phone back?"

"No, that way you won't be using it in my class again!"

"But Dad…"

"Not up for discussion Charlie!"

"You know what, I can't believe you sometimes!"

Andrew rubbed his forehead again, "What would your mother think..?"

Charlie sighed, standing up and walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie leant against a wall in a corridor, looking around to check if any teachers were coming. He quickly checked his watch; just halfway through second lesson, break back at Kings Mere.

He sighed. A week had passed since Andrew had grounded him, he hadn't been able to contact Hollie at all. No phone, no laptop, and there was no chance of ever going to see her in person; he wasn't even allowed out of the house.

There was one time a couple of days ago when Hollie had called at the house, worried about why Charlie wasn't returning to any of his texts. But Charlie had only been able to watch sadly out of the window as Andrew turned her away.

All in all, it hadn't been a very good week, he'd been stuck in detentions every day after school, and now he was stood out in a corridor after being sent out of a French lesson. Really he was supposed to be going to the cooler, but he'd been distracted by a chance to just stop and think for a minute.

Suddenly an idea burst into Charlie's mind, and he started walking down the corridor. It was break at King's Mere… he could go see Hollie…

He quickly glanced around him as he sped up down the stairs. Still no-one, he walked out into the playground, and broke into a sprint.

….

Kim walked out of Jack's office, making her way along the upper floor to her art classroom. She sighed, looking out of the large window and out onto the playground. Her eyes quickly focused on a small figure darting towards the gate. She stopped, staring down at they boy, trying to figure out who it was.

"Kim?"

"Oh, hi Andrew."

"What you looking at?" he asked, standing next to her and looking outside.

"Do you recognise who that is?"

Andrew's eyes furrowed as they looked down on where she was pointing, "Charlie King."

Kim watched as he ran out of the gates, "You sure?"

"Definite."

She sighed, "I'd better go after him."

"No, don't worry I'll go."

Kim looked round as he started to walk down the stairs, "Do you know him some how?"

Andrew stopped suddenly, "I taught him at King's Mere too."

"Yes but, you just know him so well. And you're always asking about him.."

He hesitated slightly, "I know his father."

…

Charlie walked up to the gates, his eyes darting around the blue uniforms in search of Hollie.

"Hey! Charlie!"

Charlie grinned as he saw his old best friend walk up to him.

"You alright Chris?"

"Not bad thanks. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Hollie."

Chris laughed, "You ran out of school?"

"Yup."

"Alright mate, give me a minute and I'll go find her."

Charlie smiled, leaning against the fence as Chris ran off.

"Charlie?"

He grinned as he heard her voice, "Hollie."

"What you doing here?"

"Came to see you of course."

"Aren't you meant to be at school."

He shrugged, "this is much more important."

"Well, why haven't you been replying to my texts?"

"Dad took my phone away."

"E-mail…"

"And laptop."

"Come see me.."

"And he grounded me."

She laughed, "You must've done something bad."

"Not really, he's just got all stressy lately."

"Lately?"

"Trust me, it's got worse!"

"Worse? I didn't think it was possible to get worse than your Dad."

"Y'know, I didn't come all this way just to talk about my dad."

Hollie smiled as Charlie leant in and gently kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"CHARLES EDWARD TRENEMAN!"

Charlie quickly span round as he heard Andrew shout, "Dad?"

Hollie groaned, "look I'd better go."

Charlie nodded, as he watched Andrew storm towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, young man?"

"Dad, I just came to see Hollie…"

"First, I told you that you weren't allowed to see her! Secondly, it's the middle of the school day!"

"Maybe if you let me see her I wouldn't have to run out of school just to talk to her!"

Andrew gripped hold of his shoulder and started to push him towards the car, "I suggest you keep quiet."

"Dad…"

"I said quiet!"

Charlie groaned, rolling his eyes.

"When we get back to school you're going straight to Mr Rimmer's office."

"I'm not the only person who's ever bunked off school Dad."

"I don't care about other people! You do not just run out of school like that!"

"If you let me see Hollie…"

"I don't want to hear another word about Hollie Fisher"

….

"I don't care! You don't just bunk off school!" Jack shouted, rubbing his forehead.

Charlie turned away, staring out of the window.

"I'm talking to you!"

He sighed, shifting in his seat and looking over at Jack.

"You! Are supposed to be one of the best students at this school!"

"I've only been here 2 weeks."

"Yes, but you've got 3 years worth of excellent reports from Kings Mere! I thought you'd be setting an example to everyone else!"

Charlie rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Andrew suddenly stood up from the back of the room, walking out, not saying a word.

Jack sighed disbelievingly, "Is something going on here that I don't know about?"

"No, sir."

"Well, you, I don't know what to do with you!"

"I'm sorry, sir."

"You know what, just get to the cooler! I'll speak to you later!"

Charlie groaned, getting to his feet and scooping his bag up off the floor. He looked up just as Kim walked into the room.

"Oh," she said, looking down at Charlie, "I see Mr Treneman found him."

"Yes. Somehow he knew exactly where he'd be. Can you make sure he gets to the cooler Kim?"

"Um, yeah. Of course, Mr Rimmer," she said, holding the door open.

…

"To be honest Charlie, I don't understand why you just ran out of school like that," Kim said, sitting at the desk in the front of the room.

"I had to go do something," Charlie said bluntly.

"Yes, but surely that could've waited until after school."

"That was the only time I could've gone."

Kim sighed, "So [i] where [/i] did you go?"

"To Kings Mere."

"Why did you need to go there?"

He sighed, "I needed to see Hollie. I needed to explain."

"I still don't see why you couldn't do that after school."

"I'm not allowed to see her!"

"Wait… so, this is your girlfriend we're talking about here?"

"Yes."

"So why can't you see her?"

"Dad won't let me, will he? That's why he was so keen for me to come here; coz then I wouldn't see her everyday!"

"Why won't he let you see her?"

"He just doesn't like her. And I don't know why."

"Um, well… have you tried talking to him?"

"Course I have. He never listens; he doesn't give a stuff what I think."

"I'm sure that's not the case."

"It is! All he cares about is me behaving so I don't show him up."

Kim sighed.

"He says she's a bad influence on me, but she's not, he just won't accept that this is who I am."

"Maybe, if you tried to stay out of trouble for a bit, he might re-think."

"I've tried; nothing's ever good enough for him."

Kim stood up, walking to sit next to him.

"Do you get on with your Dad, Charlie?"

"Not really…"

"Do you think you ever have?"

"No. It's like I told you on my first day, he blames me. For mum…"

"Have you ever tried speaking to him about _that_?"

"He doesn't like speaking about it."

"But, if you're feeling unhappy about it…"

"Like I said, he doesn't care about how I feel."

Kim sighed again, standing up as she watched Andrew walk into the room, "Could I have a word please Mr Treneman?"

"Yes, I just need to have a word with Charlie a moment."

Kim looked slightly confused as she stepped outside.

Andrew watched her slowly shut the door and then turned on Charlie.

"I know, I know, I'm grounded for another week aren't I!" Charlie groaned.

"We'll be talking about that when I get home."

"Well what do you want to talk to me about now?"

Andrew pulled Charlie's phone out of his pocket, "here, take it back. It's been going off every 5 minutes since I turned it on this morning."

He placed it on the desk in front of him and walked out of the room straight away, "Kim?"

"Y'know you said you knew Charlie's dad."

"Yeah… why?"

"I think you're gonna have to have a word with him Andrew."

"Why?"

"Sounds like there's some problems going on at home."

"Oh."

Kim smiled weakly, "To be honest, I might have to talk to him myself."

"Well, he's a very busy man."

"Too busy for his own son?"

…..

Charlie held his phone underneath the table, scrolling through all the messages he'd received in the last week. He quickly opened the latest message, from just 5 minutes ago.

_We need to talk H x_

He looked confused, quickly pressing call and darting underneath the desk so Andrew couldn't see him.

"Hello?"

"Hollie."

"Charlie?"

"I got your text, what's wrong?"

"Maybe it'd be better if we met in person."

"You know my dad won't let me. Can't you just tell me now?"

Hollie sighed, "I don't think this is a good idea anymore Charlie."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Us."

"Wh..?"

"I just don't think it's working out."

"Are… are you breaking up with me?"

"Charlie…"

"Hollie, I love you! Why…"

"We've never been able to be together properly! Your dad…"

"My dad doesn't matter!"

"Yeah well, maybe I'm fed up of constantly having to hide from him."

"Hollie, please…"

"And you just keep on getting into trouble Char; it's not fair on you."

"That doesn't matter. I love you!"

"I love you too…"

"Then don't do this."

"I've got to Charlie! It's never going to work!"

"It doesn't matter what my Dad thinks…"

She sighed again, "Look, I gotta go."

"Please don't…"

"You never know maybe we can still be friends?"

"I don't want to be…"

He took the phone away from his ear as Hollie hung up on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie looked up from the phone which was lead in the middle of the table, up to Andrew and Kim, who were still talking outside. He leant back in his seat, sighing loudly and quickly wiping his eyes. He picked up his phone again to put it back in his pocket, but as his fingers brushed past it he softly pushed a button, and the main picture on his phone popped up. He picked it up, his fingers fumbling around the smooth edges. He blinked back the tears blurring his sight, but shutting them almost straight away as his eyes focused on the photo. It had been taken from in the summer holidays, underneath the large oak tree in a corner of the park, hidden behind a large cluster of bushes; so they were the only people who knew about it. Her head was gently resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Charlie's eyes filled with tears. He threw the phone across the table, reaching up to his eyes with his sleeve to dry his eyes. He didn't even notice the door slowly clicking open, and the two adults stepping into the room.

"Charlie, are you okay?" the soft, female voice asked gently.

"What's happened?" asked the stern, male voice.

Charlie moved his wrist away from his face, glaring up at his Dad, "It's all your fault."

He shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't say that! You know exactly what's happened!"

"I suggest you calm down, King, or I may just have get Mr Rimmer down here."

"Hollie!"

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about."

"You do, Dad! Stop pretending you don't!"

Kim suddenly stepped forward, "Wait, Dad?"

Andrew quickly span round, looking shocked, "Uh.. I think he said that by mistake."

"SHUT UP DAD! SHUT UP!"

He turned round again, an evil glare on his face as he walked towards him, "Charles Treneman, how _dare_ you speak to me like that."

Charlie stood up, grabbing his bag and walking towards the door.

"No, Charlie. Just wait a minute…" Kim said, sounding confused.

He sighed, turning round and sitting on a desk.

Kim looked between him and Andrew, "what's going on here?"

Andrew sighed, "I think Charlie over there gave that away!"

"Well maybe I don't want to keep it a secret."

"I was doing it for your benefit!"

"I don't care, Dad. You never asked me if I wanted to keep it a secret!"

Kim stepped in, "wait. You're like a bickering old couple."

"I can't be bothered with this," Charlie sighed, standing up and walking straight out of the room.

Kim turned to glare at Andrew, "I still don't understand."

"What's not to understand? He's my son."

"No. I get that, I just don't understand why you wanted to hide it."

Andrew sighed, "When he first started Kings Mere, he got bullied, just because he was my son. I didn't want that to happen again."

"But you didn't even ask Charlie about it?"

"I assumed he'd be happy with it."

"Well, I think the result of that's pretty obvious."

Andrew sighed, shaking his head.

"And I… I told you everything he'd told me. I had no idea…"

"That it was all about me?"

"Yes!"

"Well…"

"And you know what, at first I thought he was over exaggerating. But now, I think he was telling the truth!"

"Now come on a minute…"

"Andrew, your _son_ has just run off down that corridor in tears. If that was my son, I'd have been following him in a second."

"I doubt he wants to talk to me."

"But do you not care?"

"Kim, I don't need a lecture about how to bring up my own son."

"Yeah, well Andrew, I think you seriously need to rethink this."

….

Charlie walked out onto the field, sitting down in the shadow of a large tree. He sighed, holding his head in his hands. He wiped his damp eyes with the sleeve of his blazer, loosening his tie and undoing his top button.

"Y'alright?"

He looked up, "I'm fine Janeece."

"Ya don't look it."

"Thanks."

"Sorry, but, ya know"

"I'm fine, honest."

"Thank you Janeece, I'll take it from here," Andrew said firmly, suddenly appearing behind her.

She looked round, "Sir…"

"Don't you have a lesson to be getting to?"

She sighed, walking off into the building.

Andrew watched her walk away, before softly sitting down on the grass next to Charlie, "I think we need to have a chat."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Charlie. Please?"

"What is there to talk about Dad?"

Andrew glanced towards him as Charlie absently watched a P.E class on the other side of the field.

"Miss Campbell told me how you felt… your Mum…"

Charlie suddenly looked round, "She told you?"

"Yes, why di…"

"She said she wouldn't!"

"Well, she just thought I was a family friend, she didn't know I was actually your Dad."

"Yeah, and who's fault it that?"

Andrew sighed, "Okay, but that's not the point. The point is why you never said anything."

"You wouldn't have listened."

"Charlie, I would've."

"No you wouldn't! You never listen, about anything!"

"I do Charlie. I'll always listen if you want to talk…"

"I tried, Dad. I just wanted to talk about Mum, and you just walked out of the room."

He sighed again, "You know how I feel…"

"Yeah, so that's why I couldn't ever say anything."

"Well, maybe you could… now."

"What's the point, Miss has already told you."

"I'd rather hear it from you."

"Why?"

"Just… because."

Charlie looked up at Andrew and then away again, "You blame me don't you."

"For what?"

"For Mum dy…"

"Don't be ridiculous Charlie."

"I'm not! The way you look at me… the way you act on my birthday…"

"How?"

Charlie shook his head in disbelief, "You blame me Dad, just admit it!"

Andrew looked down at the grass, "That's really how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry… that you feel like that."

Charlie looked away, not saying anything.

Andrew glanced over at him again, "How about I take you to go see Hollie tonight?"

"I told you, she doesn't want to see me."

"Well, I'll talk to her then. Like you said, the only reason she broke up with you was because of me."

"Are you being serious?"

"Course. But, under a few conditions."

"Like what?"

"I want you keeping out of trouble, and getting all your homework done too."

"Yeah, sure."

Andrew smiled slightly, "So we have a deal?"

Charlie grinned, "Yeah, thanks Dad."

…..

Hollie flicked through the magazine, trying to keep her mind away from Charlie. She tossed it to one side looking up at the TV instead. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She looked down at her watch, confused; she hadn't been expecting anyone. She stood up, cautiously walking to the door and opening it, looking shocked as she saw who it was, "Mr Treneman?"

Andrew smiled slightly, "Hello Hollie."

"Uh, my parents are out…"

"That's not to worry; I just wanted a quick chat."

"Um… Look sir, if this is about Charlie…"

"Well. Yes, it is."

"But then, why are you here? You got what you wanted…"

"That's what I want to talk about. I've only just realised how stupid and unfair I was being…"

"So, you don't have a problem with us anymore."

"I had a chat with Charlie earlier. So long as he keeps out of trouble, I don't mind…"

Hollie sighed, "I don't know, sir."

"Well, just thought I'd come and say. Charlie's… well, I'm sure you know what I mean."

Hollie smiled weakly, "Yeah."

"Well, just give us a ring if you change your mind," Andrew said, turning round and walking back towards the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie curled his legs up underneath of him, leaning back into the sofa. He sighed, switching the telly off and looked round the room, wondering why Andrew wasn't back yet. His eyes fell on a picture stood up on the window sill. He reached across and grabbed it, looking down at his parents.

Suddenly he looked up, as he heard the door open and shut quickly.

"Only me," Andrew called out.

Charlie placed the picture next to him, "Did you speak to Hollie?"

Andrew appeared in the doorway, unbuttoning his blazer, "Yeah."

"What did she say?"

Andrew draped his blazer over the back of his chair and walked towards Charlie, "She said she'd think about it, and give you a ring."

"Oh, okay…"

Andrew smiled, picking up the picture and sitting down next to him, "So, what you doing?" he turned over the picture, "Oh."

"I… was just looking… I didn't…"

"No, I don't mind," he looked across and smiled.

Charlie sighed, "What was she like?"

"Your Mum?" he sighed, "Well, she was a lot like you…"

"You're just saying that."

"No, where did you think your green eyes came from? And your musical ability? Your good at science. None of that came from me."

"So, she liked music too?"

"Yeah, she could sing, play piano. Just like you can."

Charlie fiddled with his tie, "So…where did you meet?"

"Oxford. My first year at Uni."

"She was doing English too?"

"No science, but she was in my College."

"College?"

Andrew laughed slightly, "Don't worry, Oxford is a complicated place."

Charlie smiled, "Did you like it? At Oxford?"

"Yeah, it was great. Some of the best years of my life."

"Coz of Mum?"

"Not entirely just because of that," he said, laughing.

"I bet it was."

"No, it wasn't Charlie."

Charlie grinned, "So, were you married?"

"Yeah, I proposed once we'd both graduated, got married exactly a year later."

Charlie sighed, his eyes flickering away from Andrews, "When did… you know."

"When did we have you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…"

Suddenly, the phone started ringing, Andrew sighed standing up, "I'll be right back."

He walked out into the hall, picking it up, "Hello."

"Andrew? Uh hi, it's Kim."

"Kim? Oh, what can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering how Charlie was…"

Andrew glanced over at him quickly, "Yeah, he's fine."

"Did you manage to sort everything out?"

Andrew smiled slightly at Charlie, gently shutting the lounge door, "Yeah, we've been having a chat."

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt you?"

"No. No, of course not."

"Okay, well, that's all I really wanted to talk about. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Uh, Kim?"

"Andrew?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for listening to him and everything."

"It was no problem Andrew, that's my job."

"Well… still."

"Yeah, so, I'll see you later."

"Kim…"

"Yes?"

"Are you… Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh, no… why?"

"Do you want to come round for dinner?"

"What, round yours?"

"Yes."

"Um… yeah sure."

"Really?"

"Of course."

….

"Why are you getting all worked up over it?" Charlie asked, sat on the stairs, watching Andrew dash around the house.

"I'm not 'getting all worked up'!"

"Oh, no. Of course not," Charlie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oi, that's enough of that."

He sighed, "Sorry."

"Now, are you eating with us or eating before?"

"I dunno. Whatever."

Andrew looked over at him for a moment, "Would you mind eating before?"

"No. Hang on… you like her don't you?"

Andrew turned away, looking in the mirror, "Of course not. What a stupid thing to say."

Charlie stood up walking behind him, "You do, Don't you."

"Charlie, I don't"

"Ah come on. It's obvious Dad."

"How is it?"

"Well, you got changed… You're getting all worked up about it… You want me out of the way… You're getting embarrassed when I ask about her."

"I'm not getting embarrassed."

"You are! Look at you, you're going red and everything."

Andrew turned around sharply, "Charlie. Stop it, now."

"Sheesh, only saying."

Andrew rubbed his forehead, "Just, go make yourself a sandwich or something and go up to you room."

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Charlie said, walking through to the kitchen.

Andrew sighed, looking back up at the mirror.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and he swore under his breath. Charlie poked his head round the kitchen door, "She's early."

"Yes, I know. Now just get upstairs."

He walked past, eating half a sandwich as he walked upstairs and disappeared round the corner.

Andrew sighed, before reaching out and opening the door.

Kim looked round and smiled as the door swung open, "Andrew."

"Kim. Uh, come in."

Andrew smiled as she walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"So, is Charlie okay?" Kim asked, turning round to face him.

"Yeah, we had a chat earlier. He's just upstairs, on his laptop I think."

"He not coming down to eat?"

"No, he had something earlier. It's just us."

"Okay."

"Uh, I'll take your coat if you want."

Kim slipped it off and passed it across to him, "Thanks."

…

"Do you want more wine?" Andrew said, standing up and picking up a bottle.

"Ooo, no thanks. Driving and that."

"Oh, come on. I'll call a taxi."

Kim paused slightly, "Oh, go on then."

Andrew smiled, pouring her another glass.

"So, what brought all this on?"

Andrew sat down, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Inviting me round, dinner, everything."

"Oh, just my way of saying thank you."

"You don't have to say thank you Andrew."

"But I want to."

Kim sighed, smiling slightly.

….

Andrew hovered by the door, waiting with Kim. Quickly, he looked down at his watch, "Taxi said it would be here in ten minutes."

"Well, they're always a bit late."

"Yeah, it's been five minutes though."

"Andrew, it's fine. Stop worrying about it."

He sighed, looking round as he heard Charlie walking down the stairs.

"Alright Dad. Miss."

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting some chocolate," he called out, walking down towards the kitchen.

Andrew went to say something else, but stopped as Kim gently bumped into his arm.

"Oh, sorry," she said quickly.

"No, don't worry," Andrew said softly, turning back around.

"Oh, there's the taxi… I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay."

Kim smiled slightly, starting to walk down the path.

Andrew watched her for a minute, before quickly following her down the path, "Kim, wait."

She turned round, confused, but before she had the chance to say anything Andrew had put his arms around her and had quickly leant in to kiss her.

Charlie walked back down the hall and stopped in the doorway, smirking, "Knew it."


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie stepped out of Andrew's car, looking around the playground as he shut the door behind him.

"Everyone's staring…" he said, glancing at Andrew as he walked round next to him.

"Yes, well… they'll get used to it eventually."

Charlie sighed, "Well, I'll see you later."

He looked round as Andrew walked off, he smiled as he saw Rory walking towards him, "Hey."

"What were you doing with Treneman?" Rory asked.

"Long story…"

"Well, we've got a long time."

"Not that long."

"Ah come on, just tell me. Do you know him?"

"Course I know him. He's my English teacher."

"No, outta school like."

"Rory…"

"Nah come on, just tell me."

"It ain't that interesting."

"I don't care. Go on…"

"He's my Dad alright!"

"What… your Dad?"

"Yes."

"But you got different surnames."

"No, he made that surname up to try and pretend like we weren't related."

"Why would he wanna do that?"

Charlie sighed, "God knows."

"So, he's your Dad…."

"Yeah! How many times I gotta say it?"

"Sheesh sorry."

Charlie shook his head as the bell went, walking inside and towards his form room.

Rory quickly ran after him, "Hey, Charlie. Come on don't be like this…"

"Sorry it's just… I can tell this is gonna be bad day."

"Why?"

"It just is."

He rubbed his forehead slightly as he walked into his form room, sitting down at his usual seat at the back. Rory gave a concerned look, quietly sitting next to him.

Charlie started out of the window as the register was called. Tom paused slightly, saying the name curiously, "Charlie Treneman?"

Simultaneously, everyone turned to look at him, and then started whispering with the people around them.

Charlie sighed, "Here, sir."

"How comes your surname changed?" Chlo said moving her chair next to him.

"Don't matter."

"Yeah but why would it just change?"

"I said it don't matter!"

"Alright, only asking."

Charlie raised a hand to his head, "This is why its gonna be a bad day…"

"Wait till they find out who your Dad is."

"What?" someone said, looking round.

"Leave me alone."

"What did Rory say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Yeah he did, something about your Dad. Why, who is he?"

"No-one."

"Can't be no-one. Wait, what's your name now? Tre- Trene something."

Charlie sighed, "Treneman."

"That's the one! Wait, Treneman?"

"You ain't Treneman's son!" Donte shouted, laughing.

"Alright, alright. Everyone quieten down," Mr Clarkson called from the front.

Charlie sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Donte rolled his eyes and turned round to talk to Charlie, "You are, aren't you."

"Yes…"

"Why you have a different name then? You not wanna have anything to do with him or something?"

"No."

"He not wanna have anything to do with you…"

Charlie stood up, "Just leave me alone!"

"Alright, calm down mate."

Charlie grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room, ignoring everyone laughing and shouting behind him. He slammed the door shut, closing his eyes for a second and sighing.

"And what are you doing out here?"

He looked round and groaned as he saw Grantly, "Just leave me alone," he turned to walk away again."

"Uh, I do beg your pardon?"

"Look, just p*ss off!"

"Problem Mr Budgeon?"

Charlie froze to the spot as he heard Andrew's stern voice.

"Yes Mr Treneman. Being rude and offensive towards a teacher, a job for you I think."

Andrew sighed and watched as Grantly walked back off down the corridor, before looking back to Charlie, "Come on…"

Charlie turned round, "What?"

"We'll go to my office."

"You're not sending me to the cooler…"

"Well, I can see you're not in the best of moods. Someone been taking the mick?"

"No! I don't want you making exceptions for me, or treating me differently."

"Charlie…"

"No, you never did it before. Why now?"

"Look, come on Charlie. Why don't you just come and calm down?"

"Stop it! Just act like you would normally, for gods sake! I don't want you letting me off!"

"Charlie, it's only gonna put you in a worse mood."

"I don't care! I don't need special treatment off of you!"

"Fine! Get to Mr Rimmer's office."

"What..? I…"

"You asked for it!"

"I thought you'd send me to the cooler."

"Well you thought wrong, so go!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and walked off, whilst Andrew sighed and shook his head.

'_I just can't win with him._'

Jack looked up from his paper work as heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called out, leaning back in his chair and pushing the work away.

Andrew poked his head round the door, "Do you have a minute Mr Rimmer?"

"What is it?"

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting Charlie trail in behind him.

"You again?"

Charlie glanced upwards and then back down at the floor again.

Jack turned his attention to his Andrew as he started speaking, "Walked straight out of registration, caught him being rude and offensive towards another teacher, and then being rude to me."

"What? Charlie said turning round, "I didn't say anything to you!"

"Don't raise your voice at me!" Andrew said firmly, glaring down at him.

Charlie groaned, turning away again.

"This is the second day in a row you've been in here King!"

"Treneman," Charlie said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"My names Charlie Treneman. Not King."

Jack looked across at Andrew, "Did he say Treneman?"

Andrew put his hands in his pockets, shifting round awkwardly, "Uh.. yeah."

Jack looked between them, "You related?"

"Yeah.. he's my son."

"Right….okay…"

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes before looking out the window.

Jack glanced across at him, "Go on get to the cooler.. I'll speak to you later."

He watched as Charlie walked out and shut the door before looking back to Andrew, "Your son?"

"Yes…"

Jack raised a hand to his head looking confused, "But…"

"But what? He's my son, what more is there to it?"

"Plenty! Why did he have a different surname?"

Andrew rubbed his forehead, "It doesn't matter. His real name's Treneman, he's my son. End of. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lesson to teach."

Jack sighed as Andrew walked out, before grabbing his jacket and following him out the door and towards the cooler.

Charlie walked down through the crowded corridor, looking down and ignoring everyone staring at him as he went past. He glanced at a couple of girls, who started whispering as soon as they saw him.

"Is that him…?"

"Who?"

"Treneman's son.."

He sighed as he caught the end of separate conversations. He quickened his pace slightly, keeping his head down and barging through people. Pushing the door open to the cooler, he ran a hand through his hair and slammed it shut behind him. He sighed and glanced at the teacher inside before walking to a seat and sitting down. He sighed in relief that there was no-one else in there yet. He crossed his arms, staring out of the window.

5 minutes later the door slammed open again.

"I need a word with Charlie…" Jack said to the teacher, unbuttoning his jacket.

Charlie sighed and looked back towards the front, shifting so he was sat up properly. Jack put his hands in his pockets and waited for the teacher to leave before turning to Charlie, "Well?"

"What?"

"I've had it up to here with you."

"Come on, not like I'm the only person is it?"

"You're an A* student!"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I expected better!"

"Well I'm sorry for disappointing you."

"Well you'd better sort yourself out! Coz I'm not having it!"

"What? So it's one rule for me, one for everyone else!"

"Shut up!"

Charlie sighed, crossing his arms again.

"Good. Now, I don't want to see you in here, or in my office. Clear?"

Jack glared down at Charlie, waiting for a reply, "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."

Andrew walked through the corridor, ignoring Jack walking behind him. He glanced backwards as Jack walked into the cooler, wondering what he might say to Charlie. He rolled his eyes as heard the shouts echoed down towards him. He rubbed his forehead slightly sighing. He stumbled as a small Year 7 walked into him, "Watch where you're going," he said bluntly carrying on walking.

"Sir!"

Andrew groaned, turning round again, "Yes?"

"You seen Charlie?"

Andrew shook his head slightly, "No. Why?"

"I can't find him anywhere…"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Rory Brears."

"Oh, Rory.. Um, Charlie's fine.."

He turned away again, quickly walking down the stairs. Fiddling with his tie, he stopped just before Kim's art room. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing, before stepping round the corner and quickly knocking on the door.

"Yep?" Kim called out, moving round and tidying up her room.

Andrew stepped in, "Kim."

She looked up quickly, "Oh, Andrew…"

He smiled, "You busy…"

Her face fell, "This is about last night isn't it?"

"Yeah…."

"Mhm, I was gonna apologise about that…"

"Apologise?"

"Well, we'd both had a lot to drink…"

"Yes, but…"

"Come on Andrew, you don't seriously think that.. that we could be together?"

He sighed, "No, course not. I er.. wanted to apologise too.. So, I'll be off now.

He grinned falsely before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him, running a hand through his hair.

Charlie walked out of the cooler, slamming the door shut behind him. He pulled his bag up onto his shoulder and headed towards his class, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact.

"Oi, Treneman."

Charlie glanced across at Lewis, before carrying on walking and pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

Charlie sighed, stopping and walking towards him, "What?"

"So it's true."

"What?"

"Your last names changed.."

"Yeah.."

"How come?"

"Don't matter."

"Nah come on, tell us."

"It's not important. What do you want anyway?"

Lewis rolled his eyes, "So, your Treneman's son, eh."

"Yeah…"

"Eh, don't get all nervous on me… I'd love me old man to be the deputy.."

"Really?"

"Yeah, get away with murder, couldn't I."

"Er… I don't get away with anything.."

"Rubbish. Hardly gonna do in his own son, is he?"

"He.."

"Nah, you listen to me Char. Coz you can do me a favour…"

"What?"

"Well, all you gotta do is, cover for me sometimes."

"What do you mean?"

Lewis laughed, "I'll make it simple for ya. If it looks like I'm gonna get caught for something, I just blame it all on you.."

"What?"

"Well you'll just get off, won't ya. I'll be deep in it."

"I won't get off. He'll go mad."

"You're talking rubbish, mate. Even if he does do anything, he'll go dead easy."

"I can't…"

"Can't eh?" he crossed his arms, "I don't know about that."

He smirked and looked round at his friends."

Charlie looked between them and sighed, "Fine."

"Wahey, there we go. Which reminds me, you know someone trashed the drama room the other day?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, that was you now."

"What?"

Lewis rolled his eyes, "We're the ones that really trashed it. But we're framing it on you. Remember, that favour your doing me…"

"I can't do this," Charlie sighed, shaking his head and walking away.

Lewis looked round quickly, checking no-one was there, before grabbing Charlie and dragging him back.

"I'm not going down for it! So you'll go along with it!"

Charlie looked away, "Whatever…"

"Good."

Lewis glared at him, walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim stood to the side of the class, watching as they all started painting. She sighed, softly playing with her hair around her ear and leaning back against the counter. Glancing up at the clock to check the time, she stood back up and wandered round the class.

"Leave me alone," she heard someone hiss behind her. She turned round, looking down curiously at the boys sat there.

"Is there a problem?"

"No," one of the boys said quickly.

"Charlie?" Kim asked.

He just sighed, picking up his brush and starting to paint again.

She crossed her arms, "Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing, miss. We was just asking Charlie if all the rumours are true."

"What rumours?"

"That, Treneman's his Dad!"

Kim sighed slightly, "Firstly, it's _Mr_ Treneman, and secondly, it's none of your business who his dad is."

"Yeah, but why's his surname changed so suddenly?"

"Just leave it, will you!" Charlie groaned, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

He sighed with relief as the bell rang, quickly standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Okay, off you go everyone," Kim shouted over them as the noise picked up, glancing across at Charlie she said, "Hang on, just wait a minute."

"What?" Charlie groaned again.

"Well it's obvious your not in a good mood."

"Gee, thanks."

She jerked her head towards the boys just outside the room, "You been getting that all day?"

"You could say that."

"What's that supposed to mean."

Charlie paused for a second, "Nothing."

"Do you.. want to report anything."

"No. Coz nothing happened."

"Okay, okay. But if you [_do_, come straight to me, yeah?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, miss."

She walked round the room, tidying some stuff up, "Anything else you want to talk about?"

He shrugged slightly, "What's going on with you and Dad?"

She stopped in her tracks suddenly, shutting her eyes and taking a breath, "Nothing."

"But…"

"Nothing's going on, Charlie. Go on, get your lunch…"

Pausing, he looked at her curiously for a second, before turning away and walking out.

Kim sighed, watching him gently shut the door, dropping the books down on the side. Nothing. She needed to remember that, nothing was happening! It didn't matter how she felt… or what happened last night. Andrew… Andrew would never like _her_, surely. The kiss… that didn't mean anything, he was drunk; people do stupid things when they've been drinking… She shook her head slightly, it was _nothing_.

…..

Charlie walked through the corridor, keeping his head down and quickly darting out of the way of people.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, glancing around to check no-one was watching before pulling it out. He gasped as he saw who it was, immediately pushing against a door and into an empty classroom, pressing accept and bringing it up to his ear.

"Hollie?"

"Charlie.. You free to talk?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Er…. How are you?"

"Well, okay.. I guess. You?"

"I'm.. alright," she sighed, "Your Dad came to see me."

"I didn't put him up to that."

"No, I didn't think you did. He, er…. He said that he'd let us be together. If we wanted to.

"Yeah….."

"So, he meant it?"

"Yeah. Please Hollie, it'll be different, just give it a try…"

"I..I tried to just forget about it, but I can't."

"Why would you want to forget?"

"Coz.. I thought you would've moved on."

"Course, I haven't! All I want is to be back with you again.."

"Then… I want that too."

Charlie grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great!" he looked warily as he saw Andrew look in at him from the corridor, "Look, can I call you back later..? Arrange a time to meet up or something?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Charlie hung up just as Andrew walked into the room, quickly stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"You know you shouldn't be using your phone in school."

"Sorry, it was important."

"Why? Who was it?"

"Hollie."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly the door slammed open, making Charlie jump back slightly as Jack barged into the room.

"YOU! Get the hell in my office!"

"What?"

"NOW!"

…..

"What's going on?"

"Don't even go there. What did I say to you this morning?"

"I haven't done anything since then!"

"Wait, just calm down, Charlie," Andrew said, walking towards Jack and talking to him quietly, "What _is _going on?"

"Y'know when Izzie's room got trashed the other week?"

Andrew looked round at Charlie then back at Jack, "You can't be serious. Charlie?"

"Someone's just reported it."

"Charlie wouldn't do something like that."

Jack shook his head and walked round him to face Charlie, "So."

"I don't get what I've meant to of done!"

"Miss Redpath's drama room!"

Charlie paused for a second, his mouth open, "Oh."

"So it was you?"

Charlie sighed, glancing up at Andrew's shocked and piercing stare and back down at the floor again, biting his lip.

"Is this some sort of joke!" Jack said disbelievingly, looking round at Andrew.

"There's gotta be some sort of mistake."

"He's basically admitted it!"

"No, no..." Andrew sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Charlie?"

Charlie glanced up at him again.

"Please tell me what Mr Rimmer's saying isn't true."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly his eyes focused on Lewis and his gang walking down the corridor outside. He sighed, as he caught Lewis' glare and just looked back down at the floor.

"Charlie?" Andrew repeated, starting to sound slightly worried.

He gulped, "Yeah?"

"You didn't do it."

"No… I did.."

"What? Why!"

Charlie just shrugged.

Andrew shook his head quickly, "No, I don't believe this…"

Charlie put his hands in his pockets, not looking up to meet Andrew's gaze.

"I'll let you deal with him. Send him to me when you're done," Jack said, walking out of the room.

Andrew sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I don't understand. Why?"

"I don't know."

"You must have some reason!" he paced up and down the room, "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Breaking into school and vandalising a classroom! You'd never have done that before!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't even know what to do with you!"

"Please don't stop me from seeing Hollie…"

"What else am I supposed to do!"

"Anything… Just please, not that…"

Andrew sat on one of the tables, glaring at him, "I actually don't believe this…"

Charlie glanced up at him, shuffling his feet.

"Just, why?"

"I said I don't know."

"You don't do something like that for no reason!"

Charlie just sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought you here…"

His head suddenly shot up, "You'll send me back to Kings mere!"

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Is this what this is all about?"

"What?"

"You think, if you do all this, that I'll send you back!"

"Umm…"

"It is, isn't it!"

"Um… yeah?"

"Well no, you can stay here then! Now go on, get to Mr Rimmer."


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie led across the sofa, flicking through his music magazine, with his new CD blasting through the stereo. He reached across, delving his hand into a bag of sweets, singing along to the song. Sighing, he tossed his magazine to one side and went to pull his phone out of his pocket, before remembering that Andrew had taken it. He pulled the magazine back across to him again, flicking though the pages.

Andrew sat upstairs, his pen poised over the piece of paper, trying very hard to concentrate. He dropped it down onto his desk, sitting upright and rubbing his forehead. Sighing, he suddenly stood up and yanked his door open, walking downstairs.

"Charlie!" he called, walking into the living room.

Charlie glanced up at him, nodding slightly, before looking back down at his magazine.

"Charlie!" he shouted again. He rolled his eyes as he got no reply and walked across to turn off the stereo.

"I was listening to that."

"Yes, and I'm trying to talk to you."

"Okay. What do you want?"

He sighed, sitting down, "Heard anything from Hollie?"

"Well… I haven't got my phone, so I don't know, do I?"

"She could phone the home number."

"She always rings my mobile, everyone does."

He sighed, "well your not getting it back, sorry."

Charlie groaned, rolling his eyes, "Anything else?"

"Well…"

Andrew stopped as the doorbell rang, his eyebrows furrowed slightly before he stood up, "I'll get it."

He walked down the hall and pulled open the front door, "Oh, Hollie."

"Hi Mr Treneman. Is Charlie there?"

"Yeah…"

"Hollie?" Charlie said, suddenly appearing behind Andrew's back."

"Charlie? You didn't answer my calls…"

He glanced up at Andrew before shrugging slightly.

"Oh, I get you," she smiled slightly.

"Umm, come in," Charlie said, standing back to let her through, as he did so he quickly looked up at the mirror, checking his hair.

She laughed slightly, "You look fine." She quickly kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled, taking hold of her hand and walking into the living room, looking across at Andrew, "So Dad, you.. gonna go upstairs?"

"No, I'm quite happy here."

Charlie sighed, "Are we allowed to go upstairs?"

"What's wrong with staying down here?" Andrew said, looking down at his newspaper.

Charlie rolled his eyes, sitting down, and smiling weakly at Hollie.

"Okay," she said, sitting down and looking across at Andrew warily.

"Don't worry about him," he said quietly, "Not like he's going to do anything."

"He still don't like me.. I can tell."

"Just ignore him, please."

She smiled, moving slightly closer to him, "Okay."

"So. We're good now, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course. If your Dad's really okay about it…"

"He just let you in, didn't he?"

"Well yeah…"

"See, it's an improvement. It'll be fine, trust me."

She squeezed his hand slightly, "So. No phone? What you do this time?

"Um.. it's a long story."

She shrugged, "We've got a while haven't we?"

"Yeah, but…." He nodded his head towards Andrew.

"Ohhh. Okay. So, you grounded too?"

"Um…"

"Yes," Andrew interrupted suddenly, still not looking up though.

"You never said that!"

"Well I'm saying it now."

Charlie groaned, "How long for?"

"A week."

He rolled his eyes looking back at Hollie, "So, you free a week today?"

"I think so, yes."

"Would you like to go out somewhere?"

"Course," she grinned.

"Cool."

Hollie pulled her phone out of her pocket as it started to go off, "Oh," she groaned a she read it, "Parents want me home," she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Oh, no worries," he looked across, "Uh, Dad?"

"Yes."

"I know I'm grounded, but would Hollie be allowed to come round like this?"

"I suppose so…"

Charlie grinned, standing up just before Hollie did, "Thanks."

He looked round and smiled, "I'll see you soon then, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll pop round tomorrow."

"And, just call the home phone if you wanna talk. I'll be here."

She laughed, "I never though of that."

The phone started ringing again and she looked down at the text, "God, they're in a bad mood. I've really gotta go."

"Okay." He smiled, and leant in to gently kiss her, wrapping his arms round and pulling her closer.

Andrew coughed loudly, standing up.

Charlie pulled away, rolling his eyes slightly at her.

She chucked, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Andrew looked up as the doorbell rang, sliding past the 2 of them and walking over to open it.

"Kim?"

"Andrew. Sorry, Jack asked me drop some stuff round." She held up a stack of paperwork.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I've got a similar pile too."

"Um, why don't you come in?"

"Er…"

"I mean, you've come all this way.. may as well stay for a bit."

"I suppose, not like I have anything better to do."

Andrew smiled, opening the door further.

"You two kids left yet?" he called out to them.

Charlie walked down, Hollie's hand held in his, "Yeah, yeah. We're coming."

Hollie pulled her phone out of his pocket as it started ringing and quickly answered it, "Dad?... Yeah, I'm coming!.. It takes longer than 5 minutes to walk back, y'know!"

She rolled her eyes at Charlie, quickly kissing him and walking down the path, "Dad! I'm coming!"

He laughed slightly, waving back before shutting the door and walking through to the lounge where Andrew and Kim had gone.

"Not going upstairs Charlie?" Andrew asked as he sat down.

"No, I'm happy here," he said, smiling at Andrew.

…..

Andrew fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt awkwardly, "So…"

Kim sipped her drink, glancing across at Charlie, who was still sat in the corner reading a magazine.

"Charlie, are you _sure_ you don't want to go upstairs," Andrew sighed.

"Yup, I'm good here."

"Please?"

"Well…"

"What?"

Charlie put his magazine down and looked up at him, "Will you leave me and Hollie alone when she's round."

He sighed again, "Yes, fine."

"Alright, night then," Charlie said, jumping up and walking out of the room.

Andrew leant back into the sofa and smiled across at Kim, "Finally."

Kim smiled back, "Yeah."

"Um.. do you want another drink?"

"No, better not.. driving."

"Go on.. we can call a taxi again.."

She laughs, "This is seeming more and more like it was the other night."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Hmm, I suppose not. Just maybe we won't have an ending quite the same…"

Andrew sighed, "No."

"I mean it was…" Kim shook her head quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"No… Go on…"

"It's…" she sighed, "Nothing, don't worry."

"Oh, for gods sake."

Andrew looked up quickly, "Charlie!"

"Right."

He stood up, "I thought you were going to your room."

"I am, I am. Just let me say this."

"What?"

"Right. It's obvious you like Miss Campbell!"

"Charlie!"

Charlie shook his head and stepped to the side to look at Kim, "And miss.. I think you like my dad too."

Kim and Andrew met each other's gaze.

"See, I was right."

"But earlier…." Andrew started.

"I only said that coz I thought that's what you thought…"

"But…"

She sighed, smiling slightly, "I was being an idiot, obviously."

Charlie grinned, "See, I was right. Now, just kiss or something, seriously."

Andrew and Kim both laughed slightly, walking towards each other and doing just as Charlie had said.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. Gently pushing open the kitchen door he headed straight to the fridge, pulling it open and grabbing a carton of orange juice and picking up a glass from on the side. He sat down, glancing up at the clock, his eyebrows furrowed, where was everyone?

His eyelids dropped, willing him to fall back asleep. He yawned again, stretching his arms out wide when suddenly he heard the door click open.

"Morning Dad" he managed to say, mid-yawn, his eyes still scrunched up. He turned his head to the side, as his face relaxed, slowly opening his eyes.

"Miss?"

Kim gave him a small smile, "Yes.."

"I… what?"

"I, erm.. stayed the night.." she said, looking over her shoulder at Andrew who had appeared behind her, doing up his tie.

"You not dressed yet," Andrew asked, looking up at him.

"I've only just got up."

"It's already half 7," Andrew stated, looking down at his watch.

"I can read the time, y'know."

"Less of the cheek," Andrew raised his voice, "Go get changed…"

Charlie sighed slightly, before trailing out of the room and up the stairs.

"Sorry about that," Andrew said quickly, looking back towards Kim and walking towards the fridge, "You want anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks," Kim replied, leaning against the counter.

"Sure?" Andrew opened the fridge, looking inside.

"I'm fine, Andrew," she repeated.

He swiftly shut the door, turning round to look at her, "Nothing at all?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, Andrew."

He smiled, "Okay."

He looked up as he heard Charlie coming down the stairs, "That was quick," he called out to him.

The boy walked round into view, finishing doing the buttons up on his shirt, his tie hanging loosely round his neck, "It doesn't take that long…"

Andrew sighed quietly, "Tuck your shirt in. And do your tie up.."

Charlie groaned, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling, as he tucked it in, before sitting down at the table.

"Tie!" Andrew said, firmly.

"I'll do it in a minute," Charlie muttered, reaching across for the cereal.

Andrew just shook his head, turning his attention to Kim instead, "So…"

"I should probably go home and get changed…" Kim said.

"Umm, okay.. I'll drop you round."

"Oh, Andrew, are you sure?"

"Well, I'm read to go. Just waiting for him," Andrew jerked his head towards Charlie.

"I do have a name," Charlie said, rolling his eyes.

"Enough," Andrew glared down at him, "Just because Miss Campbell is here does _not_ give you the right to be rude."

Charlie looked up to meet his gaze, although his eyes quickly flickered away, "Sorry…"

"Good. Now, I'll go with Miss Campbell, and drive by to pick you up."

"Don't worry, I can walk.."

Andrew considered it for a second, "No, I'll pick you up. And no going out, and no-one coming in. Okay?"

Charlie sighed, "Yeah.."

"Alright," Andrew looked down at his watch, "I'll pick you up just after 8."

"Okay, bye.." Charlie said, standing up, and walking round to the fridge to get a bottle of milk.

Andrew turned and smiled at Kim, walking down the hall and allowing her to follow.

…

"Yeah, and a left turn here," Kim said, pointing down a side street.

"We nearly here?" Andrew asked, wary of the time.

"Number 23 on this street," she paused for a second, "You're very strict with him, aren't you?"

"Sorry?"

"With Charlie."

"Oh, yeah, I guess.. But we're talking a lot more now.."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm.. we were talking about his mum yesterday."

"Oh, sorry."

Andrew smiled weakly, "Don't worry, it's been 15 years, I'm fine…"

Kim looked across at him, "Sorry if I'm being too nosy, but, have you… been, with anyone else since?"

"No. No-one."

"Oh…" Kim said, not really sure of what to say, "He's a good kid… Charlie.."

Andrew smiled slightly, "Hmm.. he can be.."

"Can be?"

"Did you not hear? About Izzie's room."

"Well, someone trashed it the other week, didn't they?"

Andrew sighed, "Charlie.. to be exact."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too."

"But, surely he wouldn't…"

"That's what I thought," Andrew sighed, "Is it this house here?"

Kim looked out of the window, "Yeah.."

Andrew pulled over and stopped the car, "Kim, can you do me a favour.."

"Sure?"

"Could you talk to him? I mean, he acted like he was doing it so I'd send him back to Kingsmere but… I'm not sure."

"Yeah, of course. I'd be happy too."

Andrew smiled, "Thanks Kim."

…..

Charlie stepped out of the car, looking around himself warily. Fortunately no-one seemed as interested as they had been yesterday, so none of them noticed Miss Campbell slide out the other side of the car.

Then Charlie met eyes with Rory, who obviously had been waiting; his eyes widened at the sight of Miss Campbell. Charlie rolled his eyes as he walked over to him.

"Woah, you've even got Campbell today," Rory commented as Charlie approached him.

"Yeah, luckily no-one else has noticed."

Rory gave a small laugh, "Yup, unfortunately you're old news now."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that's a bad thing."

Glancing around, it did indeed look like everyone had forgotten already... although he doubted Lewis ever would. He was still stood there at the side of the corridor with all his mates, glaring at Charlie as he walked past.

Lewis smiled, beckoning for Charlie to come over. Rolling his eyes, Charlie asked Rory to wait for him before walking across.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, nervously.

"Rimmer believe it?"

"Well, as I'm now stuck in the cooler and grounded for a week, I'd think so."

"See, told you nothing would happen."

"You call _that_ nothing?"

"Eh, if it had been me I'd have been chucked out!"

Charlie paused for a second, "Is that it?"

"For now," Lewis said smirking.

Charlie sighed, turning away and walking back over to Rory.

"What was that all about?" Rory asked.

"Nothing," Charlie replied, walking round to the left.

"Where you going?"

"Mr Rimmer wants me to go straight to the cooler."

"Oh."

…..

"Can I take Charlie please?"

Charlie's eyes shot up, he hadn't bothered acknowledging who had entered the room, but now he was more interested. His eyebrows furrowed as his eyes focused on Kim, who turned to give him an encouraging smile and a small nod.

Still confused he stood up, "Shall I bring my things?" he asked, only just loud enough for her to hear.

She just simply nodded again.

He pushed his pen and books into his bag, before picking it up and walking out of the room after her.

"What's going on, miss?" he asked as soon as he'd shut the door.

Kim turned round to look at him quickly, "Nothing.. just wanted a chat.." she turned away again, and continued walking.

Charlie sighed, speeding up to catch up with her, "About what?"

"Just things," she replied simply, turning and walking down the stairs.

Charlie bit his lip, getting slightly annoyed, and choosing just not to say anything whilst he followed her to the office. She opened the door, holding it a second for him to walk in and then making her way over to two chairs. Charlie looked round, walking just slightly behind her, before pulling out a chair and sitting down, "So, what's this about?"

Kim sat down, looking directly at him, "Well.. a few things really.."

"Okay..."

"How are things at home now?"

"Better I guess.."

"Better?" Kim was slightly surprised, "So, like this morning, that was better?"

"What happened this morning?" Charlie asked.

"Just.. they way your Dad acted.. and spoke to you."

"Oh.. he's always like that though."

"Oh..." Kim said, "Okay.. So, what about in school?"

Charlie shrugged, "Same as usual."

"No-one giving you a hard time, over who your Dad is..?"

Charlie hesitated, "There were a few comments.."

"Nothing more?" Kim asked.

"No."

She glanced down at her watch, "Well this is going quicker than I thought.. just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"The drama room.."

Charlie groaned, "Again? Can't everyone just drop it?"

"Well, I certainly won't Charlie.. At least not until I fully understand why."

"But I don't know why I did it!"

"Come on Charlie there must've been some reason.. I don't know, a way of rebelling? Anything, we just want something.."

Charlie leant back thinking, "Dad put you up to this didn't he."

"That's beside the point..."

Charlie rolled his eyes, hesitating before speaking, "I want to go back to Kingsmere.. Maybe if I act like this.. Dad'll send me back."

"And that's really the truth?"

"Yeah..."

"See, I don't believe you Charlie.."

Charlie sighed, looking away.

"Why can't you tell me the truth?" she asked, "You always have before.."

"Things are different now," Charlie stated.

"How?"

"You know Dad now.. you're close to him.. it's obvious you're just gonna tell him."

Now it was Kim's turn to sigh and look away, it was true, and knew that she shouldn't really lie.

"Okay.." she said carefully, "But, what have you got against him knowing?"

"Because he'll freak, and things will just be ten thousand times worse."

"You don't know that.."

"I do," Charlie replied simply, "Is that it?"

"You're not going to tell me.."

"No," he said standing up with his bag, "Can I go back to the cooler?"

Kim leant back in her chair, giving up, "Fine.. go on then.."


	11. Chapter 11

And so things continued like this for the next three weeks. During that time, Charlie was blamed for spraying graffiti on the walls, breaking a window, kicking someone in the face with a football (that got passed off as an accident) and setting the fire alarm off… twice.. Lewis had also decided it would be a good idea to make Charlie do all his homework too, as if he didn't already have enough to deal with.. He hadn't not been grounded for a month now.. and as Andrew had grown even more and more frustrated, he'd banned Charlie from seeing Hollie too.

Andrew didn't know what to do anymore. He'd tried everything, grounded him, shouted at him, stopped him seeing Hollie, asked Kim talk to him, talked to him himself, even tell Charlie he'd look into sending him back to Kingsmere, but still he carried on. It just didn't make any sense.. he wasn't a bad kid, he'd never do things like this.. He sighed, rubbing his forehead as he walked, before moving his hand to push open the door to Jack's office. He really wasn't in the mood for an extra meeting, especially when they had all this coursework mess to sort out. He carried on and sat down, greeting Jack politely, hopefully he could just get this over and done with.

….

Charlie sat on the cold wall outside school, looking across at everyone leaving and twiddling his thumbs. He was so annoyed that Andrew had made him wait.. he'd hoped to go home by himself, quickly get on the computer for a bit, maybe even see Hollie.. Actually, that was probably why Andrew _had_ made him stay, he knew that's exactly what Charlie would do..

He sighed, looking down at his watch.. only another hour to go.. For a minute he considered going back inside.. getting some of his work down. Although he decided against it.. he really couldn't be bothered.

Slowly, he slid off the wall, landing softly on his feet and taking a step away from the wall, to walk across the playground. He pushed his hands into his pockets, looking around at everyone, waving quickly at Rory as he saw him walking out of the gate in the distance.

He turned around, looking up at the building, searching for the window in Jack's office. After a while he found it, and he could just see the back of Andrew's head.. well, they'd started at least. He span back round, and suddenly, everyone had just disappeared.. He shrugged slightly to himself, heading back towards the wall.

"Alright Char?"

Charlie's head span round, and he quietly groaned as he saw Lewis, "What now?"

"Well.. me and my friends feel like getting one back on Treneman.." Lewis smirked, looking round at his friends stood behind him as they nodded in agreement.

"What's that got to do with me?"

Lewis rolled his eyes, "As if you've forgotten.. you're covering for me, remember."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, "What are you planning on doing?"

Lewis shrugged casually, "Just chuck a brick through Rimmer's office window."

"What?"

Lewis just laughed, "You sound surprised."

"Course I am! A brick? Are you mad?"

"Nope."

"That could seriously hurt someone."

"I don't care, Charlie boy. He's had it coming since he first came here…"

Charlie shook his head, "Fine.. do what you like.. but I'm not covering for you this time.." He turned round and began walking away.

Frowning, Lewis reached out, grabbing him hard on the shoulder and dragging him back, "You'll do what I say!"

Charlie pulled out of his grip, "No.. this is going too far now.."

Suddenly, Lewis pulled his arm back and punched him strongly in the jaw. Charlie grimaced, flinching away whilst Lewis glared over him, "You'll go along with it! Or I'll do a lot worse.."

Charlie gulped, biting his lip, just glancing up at Lewis. Satisfied, Lewis turned away, nodding for his mates to follow him.

…

"Hang on a second.." Andrew said, standing up, emphasising his point in his argument with Kim. Jack was quick to intervene, obviously already had enough. He turned to reply, but suddenly there was the loud sound of shattering glass, and before he realised what was happening, something hit him sharply in the back of the head. He knelt, shaking on the floor, clutching the back of his head. As Kim crouched down to look he moved his hand, it already covered in blood. Jack ran out the door, eager to search for who it was.

Andrew knelt up, clutching the back of his head again.

"Andrew! Are you okay?" Kim said, looking over him worriedly.

"I.. I'm fine.."

"Come on," Kim said, helping him up into a chair, before searching round for a tissue. Andrew watched as she approached him again, before holding the tissue onto the back of his head and moving round to look.

"You're lucky there's no glass in it.." Kim said, softly, allowing Andrew to sit up straight again.

"Great."

"You need to see a doctor though."

"No, honestly I'll be fine."

"I'm taking you to casualty. No arguments."

"I'm not dizzy, I'm just bloody angry."

"Andrew, you don't know what you are, you've just had a blow to the head! You could wake up dead!"

Andrew stood up, "Look, fine, but you don't have to mother me. I'll call a cab," he sighed, "Look.. I'm not being ungrateful Kim…"

"Not a sign of them.." Jack said, walking back into the room.

"Was Charlie not out there?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. I asked him, but he said he didn't see anything."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "The way things are at the moment I wouldn't be sure to believe him." He sighed, "You know who did this, don't you?"

"Of course, Lewis Seddon, but try proving it."

…..

Andrew walked out with Kim, Charlie trailing just behind him, his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor. He looked up, as he heard Lewis and his friends laughing and shouting out, "Sir? What happened? Someone bash you on the head?"

Andrew glared at him, walking over, "I want a word with you Seddon."

"Aye? I wanted one with you too sir."

"I know it was you who threw that brick.."

"Me? See, that was what I wanted to talk to ya about. I know it was."

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Was your Charlie, weren't it."

Andrew's eyes widened, looking round at Charlie, who looked up too, gulping, before back round at Lewis, "I.. I don't believe you."

"Yeah? Well.. Steven'll tell ya," Lewis smirked, nodding towards the small Year 8 boy who was stood there.

"Well?" Andrew asked, looking down at the boy.

"Yeah… it were Charlie," Steven said convincingly, looking up at Lewis hopefully.

"And plenty more people could tell you too sir," Lewis added.

Andrew glared round at Charlie, "Is this true?"

Charlie shuffled his feet, not meeting Andrew's eye.

"IS IT TRUE?" Andrew roared.

Charlie flinched away, biting his lip, and looking fearfully up at Lewis before giving a small nod.

Andrew stood, shocked for a minute, not wanting to believe it.

"Get in the car," he said through gritted teeth, finally.

"Andrew.." Kim said softly, walking over towards him, "You need to go to casualty.."

"Not now," Andrew replied, walking towards the car as Charlie climbed in, "I have to deal with my son."

"Andrew.." Kim sighed, watching him get in the car, quickly pulling his seat belt down and pull away.

Shaking her head she walked across to her car, planning to follow him and drag him to hospital as soon as she could.

…

Andrew slammed the door, moving his hands to his hips and giving Charlie a piercing stare, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"I'm sorry…" Charlie muttered, not looking up.

"SORRY? I COULD'VE BEEN _KILLED_!"

Charlie flinched away, stumbling backwards.

Andrew rubbed his forehead, "What has gotten into you…"

Charlie didn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME!"

"Nothing…" Charlie mumbled, looking down at floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Charles!"

Charlie looked up at him, "Nothing's happened.. this is me, why can't you see that?"

Before he knew what he was doing, Andrew raised a hand and slapped Charlie sharply and powerfully around the head.

Charlie looked up in shock, biting his lip. He rose a hand gingerly to his head, before taking off and running away up the stairs. Andrew stepped back, suddenly realising what he'd done.. surprised at himself.

"Charlie…" he said quietly, watching him run away.."


	12. Chapter 12

Kim flicked her arm back, pressing down on the button to lock her car behind her. She walked up the stone path, pushing the gate open with her elbow, as she unzipped her handbag to drop her keys inside. She stopped in front of the door, listening out for any shouting. There was nothing, but as she listened harder.. she could almost hear a faint sobbing. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, she lifted a hand up and knocked sharply on the door. Suddenly the sobbing stopped, she could just hear someone standing up, taking a step towards the door. Patiently, she waited for another minute, before knocking again. This time the door swung open almost immediately.

Kim took a sharp intake of breath, "Andrew.. what's happened?" Instantly she could tell that something was wrong, just from the way that his tie dangled loosely around his neck, and his shirt lay messily untucked. His hand dropped from his face down to his side, revealing his red eyes.

"The one thing I swore to myself would never happen.." Andrew said, his voice croaky and dry, retreating back to sit on the stairs and burying his head in his hands.

Still confused, Kim carefully walked towards him, perching on the stair next to him, "Which is what Andrew…"

He shook his head, "You'll hate me.."

"I can see how much you regret it though.."

He looked up and round at her, biting his lip gently, "I hit him.."

"What?"

He closed his eyes as he repeated it, "I hit him."

Kim blinked, totally in shock, "Andrew.."

He stood up, shaking his head, "Don't start Kim."

"I think I have to Andrew. You _hit_ him?"

"Yes… Christ, I never ever meant to.. I still don't even know why I did it.."

"Do you know how serious this could be?"

Andrew stopped dead, turning round to look at her, "Kim.. No.."

"Well why shouldn't I?"

"Because.." Andrew started, rubbing his forehead, "Can't you see how much I regret it! One thing I promised myself I'd never do.."

Kim sighed, hesitating for a second. It was true, it was obvious how torn up he was over it. Andrew never cried.. at anything, but now it looked like he'd been crying his eyes out. Maybe she should talk to Charlie..

"Okay.." she said finally.

Andrew sighed in relief, leaning against the wall, "You don't understand how sorry I am Kim.."

"Okay," she repeated.

"I should talk to Charlie.." he muttered to himself, making his way towards the stairs.

"No," Kim said firmly, standing up, "_I'm_ going to talk to him."

Reluctantly, Andrew nodded, "Just, tell him… how sorry I am.."

Sighing Kim nodded, turning round and starting up the stairs, slowly pushing open the door to Charlie's room.

Suddenly she saw a figure jump off the bed, and creep into the furthest corner from the door.

"Charlie?" she asked softly, pushing the door open fully.

His breathing was unnaturally heavy, his eyes wide with fright, just emitting fear, "Where's Dad?" he said, in almost just a whisper.

"Downstairs," she said, trying her best just to calm him before getting to anything serious, "Everything's fine.."

"It's not.." he said, still not daring to raise his voice.

Kim's eyes narrowed, focusing on a large, dark bruise on the side of his head, "Please don't tell me your Dad did that.."

He quickly raised a hand to cover it, flinching as his fingers only lightly scraped it, "No.." he said too loudly, his face crinkling with fear as he realised, biting his lip and looking towards the door.

Kim gently shut the door behind her, taking a step inside the room, "I'm not going to go tell your Dad anything you say.. it's just important you tell the truth."

"That wasn't him," he repeated, his voice returning to a whisper.

Still moving slowly, Kim moved to sit on his bed, "Why don't you come over here.. I can barely hear you."

Charlie hesitated, considering this for a moment, before nodding and moving to sit next to Kim, his eyes still flickering back to the door every now and then.

"Where did this bruise come from then?" Kim asked.

"I don't know.. it's nothing" Charlie lied, his eyes now permanently fixed on the door.

"Well.. it looks painful.."

He glanced up at her, giving one small nod.

"Mind if I have a proper look?"

"Okay.." he murmured, looking away, back towards the door.

Kim shuffled along the bed, moving a little closer to him. She examined it for a minute, before moving her head away, when her eyes caught sight of another, smaller bruise, "What about this one? Do you know where this came from?"

Charlie though for a second, raising his hand up to where Kim was looking, "That might've been Dad.."

Kim nodded, shuffling away from him again, "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied, bluntly.

"Good.." she said softly, then hesitating as she considered what to say next, "What was all that with the brick then?"

He groaned a little, "I don't know.."

Kim sighed, "I'm not going to believe for a single minute that it was you Charlie.. I've only known you a few weeks, but it's long enough to know that you wouldn't ever do anything like that."

He was silent for a minute, before giving a small nod.

Kim slid closer to him again, resting a hand on his shoulder, making his head instantly spin round to look at her, "Charlie.. we both know there's something going on here… I can help, make it all stop.. you just have to tell me."

His eyes remained fixed on her as she spoke, gradually becoming prickled with tears, he nodded again, "None of it was me.."

Kim rubbed his shoulder, comfortingly, nodding as he spoke, "I never thought so.. Who was it?"

"Lewis Seddon.." he said croakily, coughing a little.

"Is that where the other bruise came from?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I said I didn't want to cover for him anymore.. he didn't like that.."

"Cover for him?"

"Everything he did.. he blamed it all on me. Said.. that I wouldn't get in as much trouble coz Dad's deputy head."

"Well, that's not true.."

"I told him that, he didn't believe me," he wiped his eyes, looking away, "And now look at the mess I've made.."

"No Charlie.. don't blame any of this on yourself.. it's not your fault."

He twisted his head back round, the tears streaming down his face now, "It is… I'm so sorry.."

Kim shook her head a little, no longer really thinking about what she was doing. She put her arm around his shoulder, "I can fix it.. I promise.."

Charlie nodded, still sobbing, burying his head into her arm.

After a few minutes, Charlie sat up straight again, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "So.. what now?"

"Well.." Kim said carefully, "There was something your Dad wanted to say.."

"What?" Charlie asked quickly, instantly beginning to edge away.

"He just wanted you to know how sorry he is.." she explained, "I genuinely think he meant it Charlie."

"I've never seen him so mad.." Charlie said, looking down.

"I know," Kim replied softly, "But he regrets it so much."

Charlie shook his head, "What if he just does it again.."

Kim paused for a second, "I really don't think he will."

"How can you know?"

"You haven't seen how much he's beating himself about it Charlie."

His eyes stayed fixed on the floor, not saying anything.

"Would you like to speak to him.."

He just shrugged.

"I'll be there too.. he won't do anything, I promise.."

"I know."

Kim sighed, "You'll have to talk to him at some point.. Can't stay hiding up here forever."

"I know that!"

"Well.. surely it'd be better sooner rather than later?"

Charlie nodded, staying silent for a minute before standing up, "Okay.."

Kim stood up with him, following him out of the door, and making her way down the stairs ahead of him, "Andrew?"

Immediately he was on his feet twisting round, "Kim? Is he okay? What did he say..?"

"I-I'm f-fine," Charlie stuttered, still stood at the top of the stairs.

"Charlie," Andrew said, looking up at him, "I'm so, so sorry.."

"I know.." Charlie said quietly, "Miss Campbell told me.."

Andrew's eyes caught onto the bruise, "Christ.."

"That, wasn't you," Kim said,

"Then who?"

"Lewis Seddon.."

"What?"

"It's a long story, Andrew.. I'll tell you later."

Andrew nodded, turning back to Charlie, "Son.. I am so, so sorry."

"I know.." Charlie muttered, not even daring to meet Andrew's eye.

Andrew sighed, "I can't believe what I've done.."

"I shouldn't have thrown the brick," Charlie admitted.

"That still doesn't excuse what I did.."

Charlie just shrugged.

Andrew rubbed his forehead, not knowing what more he should say.

Kim looked between them before saying softly, "Why don't you come downstairs Charlie.. talk things through."

He nodded, before very slowly creeping down the stairs.

…

Andrew groaned, holding his head in his hands, "I can't believe he took advantage of you like that…"

"I'm sorry…" Charlie muttered.

"No, it's not your fault" Andrew shook his head, "Although if you'd just told me.."

"He beat me up just for saying I didn't want to cover for him.." Charlie said, "Imagine what he would've been like if I'd told.."

Andrew sighed, "I guess so.."

"I can't go back to Waterloo Road.. he'll kill me.." Charlie muttered.

"I'll deal with him Charlie."

"It won't stop him."

"If he's excluded…"

"You won't be able to exclude him permanently," Kim butted in, "Maybe for a few weeks, but nothing more.."

"I could go back to Kingsmere," Charlie suggested.

Andrew paused, thinking. He knew that there wasn't any other option.. and with the mess that had already been caused, he didn't want Charlie back at Waterloo Road. But truthfully, he couldn't really afford to send him back to Kingsmere. He sighed, well.. not unless he took up some more jobs within the school. He could agree to do some exam marking, maybe even take up that Advanced Skills Teacher post.. He nodded to himself, yeah, he'd manage somehow.

"Okay, Charlie. I'll give Kingsmere a ring in the morning.. And to Jack, tell him you're leaving Waterloo Road.."

...

"Thanks Kim," Andrew repeated again, passing her coat across to her.

"It's fine," she replied, "Er.. how's your head?"

He moved his hand up to the top of his head, only just remembering, "Its alright.."

Kim nodded, glancing at Charlie still sat at the far side of the living room, before stepping closer to Andrew and dropping his voice so only he could hear, "Just be careful.. things are still gonna be awkward between you two for a while."

"Well of course they're going to be Kim," Andrew snapped.

" Okay.. I'm just trying to help."

Andrew sighed, "I know.. sorry.."

Kim nodded, "I should be off then.."

He stepped across, holding the door open for her, "I'll see you in the morning.."

Kim smiled, walking out past him, and twisting her head round to face his, "I will.."

Andrew smiled, tilting his head down and moving in till his lips softly met hers. Kim stepped closer into him, returning the kiss, before stepping back, her face in a wide grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said again, finally turning away and walking to her car.

Andrew stayed where he was, watching until she's disappeared from sight completely. Smiling to himself, he shut the door and walked back into the lounge, looking down at his watch, "Probably too late now.. I'll give a Kingsmere a ring in the morning."

Charlie only nodded, not even daring to look Andrew in the eye.

"I expect it'll be fine," Andrew added, sitting on the other sofa, "You've only been away for a term, they should've kept all your records. And they did say I was welcome to send you back if I wanted.. Just got to scrape together to pay for next term and we're sorted."

Andrew paused, looking over at his son, "Charlie?"

Hesitantly he looked over, but still not saying a word.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

Andrew sighed, reaching across for the remote, "Let's see what's on the telly.."

….

Andrew drove into school alone the next day. He sighed at Jack's look of complete confusion as to why Charlie wasn't there, he really didn't want to have to explain it all.

"Where's Charlie?" Jack asked, suddenly appearing beside him.

"At home," Andrew said, "He starts back at Kingsmere after half term."

"What?"

"You heard Jack."

"Well yes Andrew, but why?"

Andrew took a deep breath before explaining it all.

"The little sod.." Jack muttered once he had finished.

"I'll leave it up to you to deal with him," Andrew stated reluctantly, "I would only lose my temper with the boy."

Jack nodded, before adding, "I thought you couldn't afford to send him to Kingsmere though."

"I can.. at a push," Andrew said, "Which brings me onto my next point."

"Which is?"

"Have you found anyone for the advanced skills teacher post yet?"

"No, to be honest I don't think we're going to."

"Well.. why don't I do it?"

"_You?_" Jack asked incredulously, "But you're.."

"I need the money Jack," Andrew interrupted.

"Yes but.. the amount of work's enough for a normal teacher.. but on top of being a deputy too!"

"I'm sure I'll live."

Jack sighed, "Alright then..."


	13. Chapter 13

Charlie looked up at the posh building as he walked back into his old school after the half term break. He stopped, smiling, it felt so good to be back. He straightened his royal blue tie and pulled down his sweater vest, looking around for someone familiar.

"Charlie?"

He grinned as he turned around, he's recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hollie."

She beamed, wrapping her arms around him, "I never knew you were coming back."

"It's kinda been short notice.." he said, hugging her back, holding her close.

"What made your Dad change his mind?"

"Long story."

She just nodded, deciding not to push it any further, "You still in the same house?"

"And in the same form," Charlie nodded.

"Aww, everyone's gonna be so glad to have you back!"

Charlie's face was still in a wide smiled, moving his head so he could lean in and softly kiss her.

"Alright, that's enough!"

Charlie rolled his eyes at the sound of his old deputy head, "Sorry sir," he said, stepping away.

Mr Webb's eyes widened, "Treneman?"

"Mr Webb?"

He paused before saying, "I suggest the pair of you get off to your form room."

Charlie nodded, turning away and walking inside. Hollie quickly followed after him, "What's with you being such a good boy today then?"

"Just trying to keep in my Dad's good books… So, anything happen while I was away?"

"Not really, but we have got this new student teacher."

Charlie's eyes gleamed, "A student teacher, eh?"

"Thought you were being a good boy," Hollie teased.

"Aww, but that takes the fun out of everything!" Charlie groaned.

Hollie laughed, "Oh well, it's not like she's a push over or anything. Her name's Miss Lipsett. Look, that's her there," Hollie pointed towards a woman with very short, black hair up ahead.

"What's she like?"

"Alright," Hollie shrugged, "Like I said, she's no pushover. But she's better than most people here."

Charlie smiled, "Yeah.. that's not hard though."

"Spose not," Hollie stopped, looking down at her watch, "Hey, why don't we skive off form like we used to… I haven't seen you for ages."

Charlie stopped, shaking his head, "No.. come on, let's just go.." he carried on walking.

Confused, Hollie ran after him, gently pulling on his arm, "Come on.. there's no point in going, we don't do anything!"

"I know.." Charlie said, still walking, "But I can't skive.."

"Why not? We always used to.."

"Coz they'll just ring home and tell my Dad."

"So? Never bothered you before."

Charlie stopped looking round at her fully, "Things are different now.."

"How?" Hollie asked, taking hold of his hand, suddenly concerned.

"Can't say.." Charlie muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"Char.. you're shaking.."

He shook his head, turning away from her and starting to walk again, "I can't get into any trouble anymore Hollie.."

"Okay.. " Hollie said, running so she could walk alongside him again, "But just talk to me? Look at you.. you're terrified. Why are you so scared of your Dad Charlie?"

…

Charlie tapped his pen on the desk, pausing to scratch the side of his head as he struggled to remember the word. He glanced across at Hollie, sighing as she scribbled quickly, already filling up half a page, compared to his paragraph or so. He sat up straight, stretching out and pushing the piece of paper away from him slightly.

Already the new student teacher Miss Lipsett has focused in on him, raising her eyebrows a little. She was definitely no pushover.. Charlie caught her eye, moving his pen round in his hand and putting it down on his page again, just leaving a small dot in the margin.

He groaned to himself quietly, it had been like this for the whole week he had spent at Kingsmere. He just couldn't concentrate or think of anything.. He used to find French so easy, but now..

"Charlie?"

He rolled his eyes slightly, before looking across, "Miss?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, miss."

"You don't seem to have written very much…"

He glanced down at his work, "I'm just thinking."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Yeah.. what's the French for why again?"

"Pourquoi," she replied with a small sigh, "You're in Year 10 now Charlie, you should know that."

"I know, sorry miss.." he replied, copying the word down just as the bell rang.

"Stay behind a minute, alright?" she said quietly before stepping away and speaking much louder, "Alright, off you go."

Charlie pushed his books into his bag, watching as Hollie walked away, giving her a small wave before turning towards the teacher.

"So, what's going on?"

Charlie's eyebrows furrowed, "Nothing.."

"I've seen your work from last term, you're an A student in French.. but now.. you couldn't remember a basic word like pourquoi…"

"I've just got a lot on my mind, I'm fine, honestly.."

"Well, your grades are already suffering as a result. Can you sort it out..? You know I'm always available to talk.."

"I'm fine," Charlie repeated bluntly.

Jo just nodded, giving up slightly, "Okay.. but if these marks don't pick up, we're gonna have a problem.."

"I know miss, sorry.."

"Alright, go off to break then."

…

Andrew finally arrived back home. The giant traffic jam out on the main road really hadn't helped his bad mood, today had been his first day with the added Advanced Skills Teacher post.

"Charlie?" he called up the stairs, dropping his bag by the stairs and pulling his blazer off before draping it over the banister.

"Yes?" his son asked meekly, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs.

"You okay?"

He just nodded once.

"Good day at school?"

Again, just a nod.

"How's Hollie?"

"She's fine."

"Why don't you invite her round sometime?"

"Could do I suppose.."

Andrew sighed, trying his very best to keep this conversation going, although it was becoming more and more of an impossible task, "What you been up to then?"

"Just homework.. coursework."

"Got much to do?"

"Not really."

"Okay," Andrew said, giving up, "I'll shout up when dinners ready.."

….

_Half an hour until the meeting, 15 books left to mark_]

Andrew rubbed his forehead, turning over another page of the battered exercise book, skimming through the words and lifting his red pen up to tick a few sentences. Once he was done he pushed it across to the other side of his desk before checking his watch and picking up the next.

_27 minutes left, 14 books left to mark…_

There just weren't enough hours in the day at the moment for Andrew. Everyday he had several meetings now, some of which were at other schools, on top of his usual classes, extra paper work, dealing with discipline issues, a tonne of coursework coming up to mark, and he was still trying to fit in some time with Charlie. Not that the latter was going incredibly well.. Arriving home late in a foul mood was never the best position to be in, especially as things were already bad enough.

Andrew shook his head, turning his thoughts back to his year 9's books. He needed to get this done before the meeting.. afterwards he had a class, then cooler duty, where he was hoping to get some paper work out of the way..

He groaned, there was no way he'd be able to get all this work done today, but he knew tomorrow it would be the same thing all over again.

Suddenly he felt the faint buzz of his phone in his pocket, raising his eyebrows he pulled it out and was rather surprised to see a message from Charlie.

_Any chance you can pick me up from school? Wanna get home quickly as poss._

Concerned, Andrew quickly replied, ignoring that fact that Charlie shouldn't have been using his phone.

_Why? What's wrong?_

He put his phone down to one side, running a hand through his hair. This was his perfect chance to make a breakthrough with Charlie.. but he had that stupid meeting. He grabbed his phone as soon as it went off, rushing to see the reply.

_I'm fine. Just wanna get home._

Andrew paused before replying, _I'll see what I can do._

Giving up, he closed the book shut and pushed it away, instead focusing all of his attention onto how he could get out of this meeting.

He heard a sharp knock at the door, but swiftly decided to ignore it hoping it would go away. Then there was a second knock, which he again ignored. It wasn't until the third knock that Andrew twisted round, "What?"

The door was already half way open as Kim stepped into the room, but as Andrew spoke she stopped, "Oh.. I'll leave you then."

"No, wait.. Kim," Andrew stood up, following her out into the corridor.

She twisted round, "No, I can see you're busy… didn't really need anything anyway."

He caught up, resting his hand on her arm to stop her, "It's just a bit of a busy day.. I'm sorry I snapped."

Finally she stopped, crossing her arms and turning to look at him, "Okay. How is it? The extra advanced skills work..?"

"Well, it's a lot," he commented, "But I can manage.."

"Well it certainly looks like it.."

"I'm fine. Work though a couple of lunches, bit longer after school and it's all done."

"You can have a break y'know Andrew.. I'm sure someone else would be happy to cover for you once in a while. And Jack's not gonna kill you if you miss a meeting.."

"You really think so?"

Kim nodded, "Not like he's never missed a meeting, is it?"

Andrew smiled, "I suppose not. I do have a bit of a problem tonight actually.."

"Oh, so you want to miss tonight's?"

"If possible.. yes."

Kim paused, "Leave it with me, I'll sort it."

Now Andrew smiled widely, "Thanks Kim, that's a relief.."

"Anytime. Is there a problem or something then?"

"Charlie wants me to pick him up straight after school… not entirely sure why."

"Oh.. well, I'm sure everything's fine."

"I hope so."

…

Charlie stood waiting outside the school, his hands firmly pushed into his pockets. He shuffled his feet, watching as Hollie walked away and occasionally glanced back to give him an odd look. He sighed, wishing his Dad would hurry up, he promised he'd be here as soon as the bell went… he was already fifteen minutes late.

"Still here Treneman?"

He rolled his eyes at the sound of the deputy's voice before turning round, "Yes, sir. Just waiting for my Dad.."

Mr Webb nodded, taking a step closer to Charlie, "Settling back in then?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Nice to see you've been keeping out of trouble too."

Charlie sighed, "Just turned over a new leaf, sir."

"Good," the teacher commented, before pointing to a car entering the school, "Here he is. See you in class tomorrow Charlie."

"Bye sir," he smiled, after 3 years the deputy had finally used his first name.

When he turned back round the car had pulled up right in front of him, and Andrew had stepped out of the car, "What's happened?" he asked quickly.

"Nothing.." Charlie lied, stepping towards the car and opening the door, "Just not feeling very well.."

"Are you ill?"

"Nothing serious…"

"Why didn't you go to the nurse, come home sooner?"

"It's fine Dad.. can we just go home now?" Charlie exclaimed, climbing into the car and slamming shut the door.

….

As soon as Andrew had unlocked the door, Charlie had barged through it and was suddenly storming up the stairs.

"Charlie…" Andrew sighed, shutting the door and walking after him, "Talk to me…"

"I don't want to talk!" Charlie exclaimed, slamming his door shut.

Andrew leant against the wall, speaking through into his son's room, "Please..? Never know I might be able to help."

"No you won't."

"You don't know that.."

"You just won't Dad."

"I don't even get a chance?"

There was a long silence, where the only sound was the slight rustling of Charlie's bed sheets. Andrew had nearly given up, already starting to turn away, when the door clicked open, leaving just a tiny gap. Taking this as a yes, Andrew pushed it open, stepping inside, "Charlie?"

The boy looked up from his bed, nodding just once. Exhaling slowly, Andrew sat down on the bed next to him, his eyes flickering between Charlie and the window, as an awkward silence fell between them.

"Has something happened?" Andrew said suddenly, even shocked at himself for speaking.

"Not really…" Charlie replied, leaning back until his back hit the wall.

"Someone said anything?"

Here Charlie remained silent, instead just combing his hair with his fingers, pushing a few strands out of his eyes.

Andrew shuffled back so he too was leaning back against the wall, "Talk to me son… please?"

"Settling back into Kingsmere just wasn't as easy as I'd expected..." Charlie admitted, pushing himself up to sit up straighter.

"But you've still got Hollie and Chris… and all your other friends."

"So I thought.." the boy muttered, just loud enough for his father to hear.

"Why? What have they said?"

"Just that I've changed.. That I'm no fun anymore."

"Well you seem no different to me."

Charlie shrugged, "They think I'm a square…"

"A square?"

"A boffin... keener?"

"You've still lost me."

Charlie groaned, "Basically just because I'm behaving myself Dad! I've already lost half the friends I used to have…"

"I'm sure that's not true."

"It is. When I first came back they were all 'Wow, you're back!' and were talking to me all the time.. but then I kept saying no to them, and now they don't even talk to me."

"Saying no to them about what?"

"Skiving from lessons… picking on the younger kids, going out with them on Friday nights."

"Well I understand that… but why can't you go out with them?"

"Because they've all started drinking Dad... god knows what else!"

"Oh," was all Andrew could manage, "I didn't think they were that type of bunch..

"Well neither did I," Charlie replied, sighing.

Andrew paused again for a minute. Partly he was glad that Charlie had had the common sense to say no to these kids, especially if they were drinking… Although of course he hated seeing his son like this…

"Why the sudden change anyway?"

Charlie looked across to meet his eye, "You know why… Last week."

"Oh," Andrew looked away, fiddling nervously with the sleeve on his shirt, "I.. I never…"

"I know," Charlie interrupted, "But still.. I…"

Andrew nodded, "Hang on... wait here."

Charlie looked up confused, watching as Andrew rushed out of the room and down the landing. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them, waiting for Andrew to return.

A few minutes later he came bustling back in, carrying a load of shoe boxes in a pile and placing them on the bed.

"What you got?" Charlie asked.

"Pictures," Andrew replied simply, opening one of the boxes and picking up a few loose photos.

Charlie smiled slightly, reaching over and picking one up, "Oh my god, look at you!"

Andrew moved round to look over his son's shoulder and laughed, "And what's wrong with that?"

"Everything! I mean, look at your hair!"

"That was the style back then…"

"What, like your weird metal armband things are the style now?"

"Shush you," Andrew said, still laughing, rummaging through some of the other pictures.

"Why'd you get these out anyway?" Charlie asked, looking down at them all.

"Well, I've never really talked to you about when I was your age, have I?"

"No," Charlie admitted, "Why is that anyway?"

"Just never really wanted to talk about it…"

"How come?" Charlie asked carefully, looking up at his father cautiously.

"Didn't really get on with my parents.." Andrew muttered, flicking through some pictures.

"Is that why we never really see Granddad and Grandma?"

"Yes… never really trusted them."

"Trusted them?" Charlie asked confused.

Andrew sighed, "Let's just say they weren't the most loving of people."

Charlie looked back down, not wanting to push the subject any further, but still Andrew continued, "Swore to myself you'd never feel like that… promised your mother I'd never hurt you. Can't believe I…" his voice faltered towards his end until it trailed to a halt as he shook his head.

"It's fine…" Charlie said, his eyes coming back up again, "Really."

"I'll never forgive myself…" Andrew carried on, oblivious to the fact that his son had spoken, "If Julia was here…"

"Dad," Charlie cut in, slightly louder to grab his attention, "I get it… it's fine, really. I shouldn't have done it… even with Lewis there..."

Andrew just nodded once.

Charlie looked back down at all the different photos, "Why do we still go see them then? Grandma and Granddad?"

"They wouldn't let me cut you out of their lives… Said it was unfair on you and them."

"They never really seemed to like me though…"

Andrew gave one small chuckle, "They don't really like anyone son."

"That's not true… They must've loved you really."

"Well, if they did they had a funny way of showing it."

Charlie just accepted this, changing the subject slightly, "I haven't seen them for ages…"

"No. And you've just reminded me… they're coming down next week."

"Oh…" Charlie said, the disappointment in his voice obvious.

"Just for the day, they're stopping off on their way down to London, Father's got a reunion or something…"

"I suppose I can live with that," Charlie replied reluctantly.

Andrew smiled, "Trust me, if I could get you out of it I would."

"Yeah, I know. Wonder if he's realised my name's Charlie yet?"

"Well in his defence, your real name [i]is[/i] Charles."

"So? I hate being called that!"

"You'll survive… Charles," Andrew teased.

"Shut up!" Charlie groaned, laughing jokily.

"It'll be fine, just a couple of hours!"

"Yeah," Charlie smiled, pausing before suddenly shuffling across and hugging Andrew. He was slightly taken aback, but almost immediately he smiled widely, as he wrapped his arms around his son, "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Charlie sat on the field back at Kingsmere, his phone held in his hand, watching it, waiting for a reply. He sighed, glancing over at the group just to the left of him, his friends, who for some reason hadn't even wanted to sit next to him today. He hesitated, the thought growing in his mind, before pocketing his phone and walking over to the teens, sitting in a space in between two of them. Suddenly, silence fell, as each and every one of them turned to look at him.

"Uh.. hi.." he said, glancing around at them all, slightly intimidated. It was at this moment that his phone started vibrating in his pocket, glad to break eye contact from the group he looked down, pulling it out to check the message.

"Who you texting Char?" Hollie asked, anxious to restart the conversation.

Charlie looked up, surprised that he'd even been spoken to, "Just my Dad…"

"Oh, right.."

Charlie attempted a smile, before looking back down at his phone to reply.

All of a sudden, the noise returned, as everyone erupted into their conversations again.

"You gonna come out tonight then Charlie?" Chris shouted out, as Charlie put his phone away again.

Looking up, he replied, "Sorry.. got family over."

"Oh come, you're never out anymore!"

Charlie shrugged, "Sorry… maybe another week?"

Chris shook his head, turning away and back to some of the other boys sat in the circle.

Charlie looked around, searching for an opportunity to join in a conversation, feeling increasingly awkward as the minutes passed by. He felt surprisingly relieved as the bell went, and everybody stood up and walked away. He still wasn't part of any of the talk as they walked through the school, but at least he looked part of the group. He was just about to walk through into the classroom when he was pulled back round to look at Hollie and Chris.

"We're going on the field.." Chris spoke up, "Wanna come?"

"What, now?" Charlie asked.

"No, at Christmas," Chris answered sarcastically, "Course now! Can't be bothered with Maths.."

"Come on Char," Hollie added with a smile, "we won't get caught or anything.."

"I-I can't," Charlie stuttered.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris exclaimed, "You've completely changed since you came back!"

Hollie shook her head, turning away, "Come on Chris.. just leave him."

Charlie watched sadly as they both walked away, before walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

…..

Charlie glanced up from his work and up at the clock, he was already half way through… He put his pen softly back onto the paper, when there was a sharp knock at the door, and his head twisted round to see who it was.

A small boy from one of the lower years stepped meekly into the room, his face etched with terror at the thought of having to speak in front of a bunch of Year 10s. "Uh.. M-Mr St-Stevens wants to see Charlie Tr-Treneman," the boy stuttered.

The teacher at the front nodded, waving Charlie away.

Charlie stood up, pushing his stuff into his bag and walking out of the door. Mr Stevens was his head of house… he'd hardly seen him since he'd come back to the school, he'd had no need to.. What did he want now?

He walked out into the corridor, looking around. The place was deserted… even the small boy had run back off to wherever he was supposed to be. Pulling his bag further up onto his back, he picked up his pace through the school, still racking his brains to try and come up with any sort of idea why he'd been called to see the teacher...

"Treneman?"

Charlie's head span round to the right, towards the sound of the deputy head's shout as he stormed towards him.

"What are you doing out of your lesson?" Mr Webb asked sternly, coming to a stop.

"I'm on my way to see Mr Stevens, sir."

"And why would that be?"

"I got a message saying he wanted to talk to me…"

Mr Webb shook his head, "Don't even bother lying to me Treneman.. I've just been talking to Mr Stevens, he sent out no message!"

"But sir!"

"Don't argue with me…"

"But I got the message! You can go ask my teacher!"

"Right. Get to the headmaster's office!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"But sir.."

"Now Treneman!"

…

Andrew rushed into the door, dropping his bag on the stairs and rushing up them, "Charlie are you home?"

He paused at the top, waiting… no answer. He groaned, walking back down them, glancing at his watch. There was only half an hour until his parents were due to turn up… he'd had to stay late at school to finish off everything…

He rushed into the kitchen, his eyes searching for a note that Charlie may have left, nothing. He checked the house phone, his mobile, everything… there was no sign that he'd even been in the house. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He'd just have to wait for him to turn up…

Meanwhile, Andrew set about sorting out the rest of the house. Normally it would've been fine, but he knew everything had to be perfect.. Last time his father had come to visit he'd spent the majority of his time criticising every aspect of the house, and Andrew didn't want that again.

25 minutes later, and he was finally done. He straightened out his tie again, and walked back into the hallway just in time for Charlie to walk through the door.

Charlie shut the door behind him, looking down at his phone, reading a message from Chris:

_Heard Webb caught you… we sent that kid to get you out. We were gonna come get you, trust you to get caught!_

"Where have you been?" Andrew exclaimed, moving his hands onto his hips, "They're going to be here any minute!"

Charlie shrugged, dropping his bag next to Andrew's and making his way slowly up the stairs, "Sorry… I'll go get changed."

Andrew shook his head, "Well be quick about it!"

He bent down to pick up Charlie's bag, walking into the kitchen with it to move it out of the way. He rummaged around to pull his lunch out, when a white note sticking out of Charlie's planner caught his eye. Raising an eyebrow he pulled it out and unfolded it, reading quietly to himself.

"Mr Treneman. During lesson 4 today I caught your son truanting from his lesson. Following this he was rude towards me and later towards the headmaster. Because of this, we have decided to give your son after school detention on both Monday and Tuesday of next week. If this causes any serious problems please contact me at the school. Mr Webb. Deputy Head."

Andrew tossed the note to one side and rubbed his forehead. Turning slowly he opened his mouth to shout up the stairs at his son. But suddenly he was stopped, as there were 2 sharp knocks at the door.

Groaning loudly, Andrew thrust the note back onto the side and stormed out to yank the door open.

"Problem, son?" his father asked, as some sort of welcome, tilting his head to the side slightly and smiling mockingly.

"Not at all," Andrew muttered bluntly, stepping out of the way, "Come in."

He glanced up the stairs at the sound of Charlie moving around in his room, as his parents walked in and straight through to the lounge; his mother barely even turning her head to look at him. Shaking his head as their backs were turned, Andrew shut the door and followed in after them.

"No Charles?" his father asked, glancing around the room as he sank back into the sofa.

"Just getting changed, he'll be down in a minute."

His father nodded, his eyes still flickering around the room as if he were examining it, "How's the new job going then?"

"Good, thank you. The school's already made a massive improvement."

"I suppose Charles moved there with you…?"

"He did, but he's now back at Kingsmere instead."

"Oh… why…"

Andrew's father was suddenly interrupted as Charlie walked in, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Ah, Charlie," Andrew stood up, deliberately avoiding the question, "Help me with the coffee?"

"Uh.. yeah sure."

They both walked out together, Andrew pushing the door shut so his parents wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I think you have some explaining to do…" Andrew stated, walking through into the kitchen.

"Eh?"

"You know what I mean Charlie…" he replied, filling the kettle up with water and pushing down the switch.

Charlie opened his mouth to argue, but spotting the note on the side closed it again, "It wasn't like that…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You'd just better have a bl**dy good explanation for why I'm spending hours and hours of my time working to pay for your place at that school, just for you to skive off!"

Charlie looked away, grabbing some mugs and spooning coffee into them.

"Go back into the lounge.." Andrew muttered, not looking away from the kettle, "I'll finish up here."

Charlie glanced up quickly, before slowly sidling out of the room, as silent as possible.

…

Andrew's parents had been round for almost an hour now, and both he and Charlie were hoping that soon they'd be gone. So far conversation had hardly moved from Andrew's job, and surprisingly it had mostly been positive.

During this time Charlie's eyes had not strayed from the point in the window he'd been staring at fixatedly, his head spinning with ideas of whatever his dad would do once his grandparents had left. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to what had happened after the brick incident. However much he tried to convince himself it could never happen again, it was still there, niggling in the back of his mind, and he was scared.

"Charles?"

Finally his eyes tore away from the glass panes, turning instead to his grandfather.

"Sorry. Daydreaming."

A sigh, "I was just wondering how school was going…"

"Oh, its fine thanks."

"Good, I expect you're getting a much better education now you've moved back from that comprehensive…" he paused slightly, turning to Andrew, "Of course, it could be even better…"

Andrew shook his head, "You know my feelings about that…"

"But come on Andrew. Charles is a bright lad, he could easily get a scholarship… I'd even pay for the fees myself if money was the issue!"

"I'm not sending my son to a boarding school… sorry."

His father sighed again, giving in, before glancing down at his watch, "Ah.. it's getting late, we should probably get going."

Andrew nodded, standing up, "Okay.. I'll see you out."

Out of the corner of his he noticed his son also getting up, evidently hoping to escape up to his room. "Wait there," Andrew warned, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie groaned, falling back into the sofa and crossing his arms.

5 minutes later Andrew returned, remaining standing in front of his son, his hands on his hips, "Explain."

"It's not like in that note Dad…"

"Don't lie! I just want the truth…"

Charlie looked away, too scared of arguing back, even if he _was_ telling the truth.

"I'm sorry…"

"Is that it?"

Charlie flinched slightly, sinking further back into the sofa.

"Do you not realise how much extra work I've had to take on to be able to afford this?"

"Yes…"

"WELL I THOUGHT YOU'D APPRECIATE IT MORE THAN THIS!"

"I do Dad…" Charlie said, in barely more than a whisper.

"Well you have a funny of showing it Charles!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Just get out of my sight…" Andrew muttered, turning away to stare out of the window.

Charlie gave a muffled cry, as he scarpered out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

It wasn't until 10 o clock the following morning that Charlie finally emerged from his room. He leant against his doorframe for a minute, pushing different parts of his hair in all directions, hoping that he might look slightly presentable. He dropped his hand to his side, yawning loudly, his other arm stretching far out to the side, and tensing his shoulders and back, before letting them relax again. He pushed against the doorframe so he was stood upright, starting to slowly stumble down the stairs, listening out intently for any sound of his father. Surprisingly there was none; the house lay completely silent. Charlie tilted his head to one side once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs, double checking that the house was indeed empty, before bounding through to the kitchen.

The light shining straight through the windows was so bright, that Charlie had to lift his arm up to shield his eyes. He muttered to himself a little, turning round so he could drop his arm and reach for a loaf of bread, fumbling around with the slices. When he'd finally got hold of two, he moved them over to the toaster, clicking it down before leaning against the counter, letting out another yawn.

As his eyes flickered open again, he spotted the notepad position in the middle of the counter, a pen laid across it at an exact diagonal, Andrew's familiar slanted handwriting filling up the page. He pulled the pad towards him, letting the pen roll off in the other direction. His eyes scanned through the note, Charlie murmuring the words to himself as he read.

"Gone round Miss Campbell's to go through some paperwork. Don't know when I'll be back. I'll ring if it'll be any later than dinner. Dad."

Charlie sighed, pushing it away again as his toast popped up. The note was very blunt… Charlie assumed his father was still in a bad mood with him. He quickly spread the butter across the toast, grabbing it and moving into the living room.

As he munched through the toast, he took hold of his school bag, digging a hand in to pull out his planner, and clumsily turning the pages with just his one free hand. Once he'd finished eating he licked the crumbs off his fingers, wiping the rest off on his top.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and looked down at his homework for the weekend. He groaned as he came to his English coursework, which needed to be typed up by Monday. Problem was… he had no laptop; Andrew had came in and taken that and his phone away from him last night. He sat back in the sofa, considering his options for a moment. He could always use his father's laptop… although he'd probably taken that out with him. Charlie stood up, moving out to the hall and crouching down to rummage through the bag full of his father's marking … he sighed, the laptop was obviously not in there.

He stood up, scratching his head. He could always try and look for his own laptop… After all, Andrew was probably not going to be back until much later in the day, he'd never even know. And even if he did come home, Charlie could easily just hide it and return it to its hiding place once he had a chance.

Charlie nodded, deciding on this idea and walking up the stairs. He paused up in the landing, wondering where to look first. The obvious place was Andrew's bedroom, so this is where he started. Even though he knew the house was empty, Charlie was still unusually quiet as he pushed open the door. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in this room… it had probably been years ago when he was still a young child, after he'd had a nightmare or something. The room was still much as he remembered it though, plain beige walls and the double bed positioned in the middle of the room. Apart from the wardrobe there wasn't much furniture; after all, there was no real need for it.

Charlie chose to look in the wardrobe first, easing open the doors and peering inside. After a careful inspection, in which many shirts and blazers were turned over, and had to be re-folded and gently placed back, Charlie gave up on the wardrobe, there was obviously no laptop there.

He turned back round, scanning the room for anywhere else where it might be hidden. The only other empty space was under the bed. Charlie dropped down onto the floor, crawling along on his stomach and ducking his head under the bed. He was surprised to find a variety of boxes. He pulled a few out, looking through their contents but only finding some old books and discarded pieces of the sort of rubbish you never seemed to throw out. He'd almost given up, when he saw the largest box yet, recognising Andrew's handwriting on a label, reading '_Julia_'. Instantly intrigued, Charlie dragged the box out, moved it up onto the bed and sat down next to it, blowing the dust off from the top and lifting the lid.

Charlie wasn't entirely sure what to expect. He knew that Julia had been his mother's first name… but he'd never imagined there would be a hidden box with her name written on. His father had never seemed to have any secrets about her… there was even that picture of her down in the living room; he'd never seemed to want to hide her away. He dug his hand into the box, taking out the first thing he grabbed hold of.

He turned the book over in his hand so he could see the front cover ; it was blank. Confused he opened it, revealing a page filled with some unfamiliar loopy writing. He read the first two words, '_I'm pregnant.'_

Charlie's eyes widened, flicking through the pages, all filled with the same writing. He left it open on one page, his finger delicately touching the worn paper. He noticed that the page felt slightly damp in spots, as though tears had fallen upon them. Charlie's breathing quickened… this was his mother's diary.

He dropped it down onto the bed, raising a hand up to his mouth, trying to steady his breathing. He moved up onto his knees so he could look down into the box.

There were more diaries, and stacks of video tapes all piled up on the left hand side of the box. He picked a few of them up, reading some of the labels, all just showing dates from before he was born.

As he moved one video, an old piece of paper emerged, rolling down now that the pressure pinning it to the side of the box was removed. He picked it up, turning it over to reveal more of his mother's handwriting. A quick glance told him that it was a letter, he stretched it out to remove some of the many fold-marks…

_Dear Charlie (Or Charles, in the wild possibility you may prefer to be called that) _

He dropped the letter immediately, standing up and stepping away from it, completely unsure of how to feel.

At first his emotions were those of anger. Andrew had kept all this stuff hidden away! Had he never once considered that he might want to see it? That maybe he'd want to actually read the letter his mother had written for him!

Suddenly he felt a great urge to hear her voice, to know what his mother actually sounded like. He rummaged through the video tapes, finding one with the date closest to his birthday, and placed it on the side of the bed along with the first diary he'd picked up and the letter. The rest of the items he moved back into the box and, shutting the lid, pushed it back under the bed.

He picked up the letter with great care, not wanting to disturb it in anyway. He hurried downstairs and into the living room, where they still had a VCR plugged into the TV. He knelt in front of the TV, putting the video into the player, and grabbing the remote, flicking through the channels to find the right one.

And then he saw her. Smiling. Laughing. Rubbing her stomach as they walked along the beach. The sound of Andrew's casual teasing, and her pleading with him to turn the camera off.

Charlie shuffled backwards until his back hit the sofa, pulling his legs up into his chest to sit in a tight ball.

"Andrew…" she laughed. Her voice sounded much like Andrew's, clear, with a posh accent.

"Julia…" Andrew replied, the camera wobbling in his hand as he walked along the sand.

"Why are you filming?"

"Maybe our son would be interested in our life before he came along?"

Here the camera moved down to her stomach, it was obvious that she was heavily pregnant.

She laughed, "Really?"

"Well… you never know."

She shook her head, a wide smile still etched across her face.

"Have you thought anymore about names yet?" Andrew asked.

She paused for a second, thinking, "Well… you know I like Charlie…"

"Anything else?"

"I don't know… I can't think of anything right now."

Charlie's finger shakily pressed down on the pause button. His breathing was rapid and irregular. He quickly rubbed his eyes, reaching across for the letter, his hands unable to hold it completely still, but still he managed to read.

_Dear Charlie (Or Charles, in the wild possibility you may prefer to be called that) _

_Hello son. This might be the last letter I ever have to write to you like this. I'll be seeing you soon. Properly seeing you I mean, not any of those grainy scan photos. _

_You'll see I've finally settled on your name, your father doesn't agree with it though, he wanted to call you Arthur! I've saved you there though son, I told him, over my dead body! Then he suggested Daniel… which I suppose is okay. But I like Charlie… I hope you will too. Never know… I might change my mind when I actually see you. So if you're reading this, and your names really George, or Matthew or something, then just ignore the 'Dear Charlie' bit at the top. _

_Oo! There you are, moving again! Anyway, I think I'll end this letter short (your father's now calling me loopy for writing to you like this). Hopefully I'll be seeing you really soon!_

_Love you so much already,_

_Mum. X_

Charlie burrowed back into the sofa, not even bothering to attempt to halt the steady flow of tears down his cheeks. His head fell down, banging into his knees, but he didn't recoil away from them. His sobbing increased, and for the first time in his 15 years, Charlie mourned for the mother he'd never had.

…..

Charlie wiped across his face with the back of his hand, taking a jerky, deep breath, trying to take control of himself again. He pulled his fingers over his eyes over and over again, struggling desperately to halt the stream of tears. Through the blurry haze, he could still make out the form of his mother's smiling face on the television. He groped for the remote again, this time pushing down on the bright red button at the top; the screen cut to black. He pushed away the crumpled letter with his foot, as though he couldn't see it, then it would take all the pain away too. He shook his head violently, pushing himself up onto his feet. He screwed his eyes up as tight as they could go, pressing on top of them, squeezing the tears away.

He'd lost complete track of time, and he could hardly make sense of what only looked like squiggles on his watch. He sighed, his legs giving away and falling back onto the sofa. He pinched the bridge of his nose, still breathing deeply, although all were jerky and faltering.

Suddenly, the front door clicked open. Even though it was a relatively quiet noise, the absence of any sound over the last few hours made it sound as loud as a fog horn to Charlie. From the door came a soft giggling, female. Miss Campbell was here. The door shut, the giggling stopped. Silence fell again for a second. "Charlie?". A shout from a male voice. Charlie did not respond. The shout was repeated again. Still no reply. Andrew stepped into the room, an arm rested on the door frame.

"Charlie?" This time was quieter, softer.

"What? What's happened?" Miss Campbell's head appeared to the side of Andrew's.

Charlie shook his head, trying to pull himself together before speaking. "N- .." he started, although his voice choked, and even though he strained it, no sound would come. His eyes stared blankly forward. A hand rested firmly on his shoulder, the sofa creaking as Andrew sat down beside Charlie. Charlie turned his head towards his father, not even making an effort to dry his eyes.

"Son…." Andrew's voice was almost a whisper now, "What… what's happened?"

Charlie shook his head, gently biting down on his lip. Andrew's eyes stayed in deep contact with his son for a moment more, before darting around the room, searching for an answer. His eyes fell on the paper scattered around the floor.

"What's this?" he asked, although automatically not expecting a reply. He removed his hand from Charlie's shoulder, leaning forward to take one letter in his hand. He turned it over, recognising it immediately. He lifted a hand to rub his temple with a forefinger, "Where did you find this?" Andrew's voice had gone back to normal level now.

There was no reply. Charlie pushed hard onto his legs, sliding his hands down to his knees.

"Where did you find this," Andrew repeated again, a hint of sternness to his voice. He paused, waiting for a reply that didn't come, "Charlie!"

"Andrew…" He turned to Kim, who was still standing in the doorway. She shook her head a little, but Andrew chose to ignore this. He turned back to his son.

"Well?"

"Upstairs…" Charlie whispered, in a barely audible whisper.

"Upstairs," Andrew repeated, shaking his head, "You've been in my room haven't you!"

Charlie's head moved in a tiny nod.

"I can't believe this." Andrew stood up, collecting everything up from the floor, "What else did you take!" He turned the video and diary over in his hand, shaking his head even more dramatically. He took a glance at his son, their eyes meeting for just a second, before he took off out of the room and stormed up the stairs.

Immediately Kim moved into the room, re-filling the empty space around the sofa. She too rested an arm on Charlie shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. Charlie looked up, his breathing starting to regulate.

"What were they?" Kim asked cautiously.

"They were my Mums…" Charlie replied shakily, "I was only looking for my laptop… to do my coursework. But I found all that… and…" he sighed, looking down and covering his face with his hands.

Kim moved her hand to the shoulder furthest from her and pulled Charlie in, "It's okay…."

"No, it's not," Charlie spluttered, "I was already in trouble with Dad… now it's just gonna be even worse."

"I'll talk with your Dad… you won't be in any trouble."

"I will. You saw him just then!"

"He's just shocked… Your mum… You know it's difficult for him."

Charlie nodded, pulling his hands back away again and looking up, "I've just never known anything about her… and then I saw that stuff."

Kim sighed, "You don't have to try and explain yourself Charlie… I understand, okay. An…"

Her voice faltered as she heard Andrew coming back down the stairs. Both her and Charlie looked up as he appeared at the door, hands pushing into his pockets and shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but now he too couldn't get the words out. He raised his hand to his temple again, turning away and blinking rapidly.

"Dad…" Charlie spoke out quietly. Andrew turned. Charlie stood up, "I'm sorry… it's just…"  
Andrew raised his hand up in a stop sign in front of him. Charlie automatically fell silent.

"I don't want you looking at those again."

"But Dad…"

"No," Andrew interrupted, "I've kept them away from you for a reason Charlie."

"Dad, she's my Mum…"

"Do you not think I know that?" Andrew snapped, his arms flailing in the air, his eyes now glistening too, "Look what it's doing to us. We can't change anything. She's gone, she's…" his voice halted suddenly. He looked as though he was about to break down himself.

"We're not talking about this anymore Charlie," he said, finalising the matter. He turned to Kim, "I'm sorry. Maybe…"

"I'll go home Andrew," Kim replied, "I- I had some marking to do anyway.

Andrew sighed and nodded.

…..

Charlie rolled over in his bed, drifting out of the lucid dreams he'd been having, unable to get into any proper sleep since he'd turned his light off a few hours ago. He pushed himself up a little, blinking to focus his vision and turning to the clock at the side of his bed. It was 3 o' clock in the morning; it wasn't looking at all likely that Charlie would get any sleep this night. He fumbled around in the darkness for the lamb on his bedside table, flicking the switch so that suddenly half of the room was filled with light. Charlie sat upright, yawning and rubbing his eyes, wishing that he was just able to get some sleep. Shaking his head, he swung his legs round and stepped off of the bed, switching the light off before opening his door, so as not to wake his father. He tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs, breathing lightly and walked into the kitchen, turning that light on in the hope that it was too far away to disturb his father's sleep. He reached for a glass and turned on the top, filling it about half-way before taking a sip, running a hand through his messy hair.

After he'd finished his drink, Charlie switched off the light and started to return back to his room, praying that sleep may come more easily this time around. He stumbled up them clumsily in the darkness; it had been a long time since he'd had to come downstairs at night. It seemed that he had indeed been making too much noise, because suddenly his father's bedroom door burst open.

"Who's there?" Andrew called out, his voice shaking but still managing to remain assertive.

Charlie stepped up onto the landing into Andrew's view and muttered sleepily, "Dad.. it's just me.."

"Oh," Andrew replied, "What are you doing up at this time?"

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Why?"

Charlie shrugged slightly, "Just thinking… about.." he sighed, looking down.

Andrew diverted his eyes, "About… your mother?"

"Yes."

Andrew too sighed, "Maybe we should have talked about her earlier."

Charlie looked back up, "Can we?"

Andrew paused, and then nodded, pushing open his door behind him, "Come on… you'll never get any sleep anyway."

Charlie couldn't help but smile, as his father turned and walked back into the room, he quickly followed after him. Andrew had sat on one side of the double bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Just sit down.." he said, "You might have to push the pillows out."

"Pillows?" Charlie asked, confused.

Andrew only nodded in response, it was obvious that it wasn't a point he particularly wanted to elaborate on. Charlie moved around to the other side and sat down, immediately understanding what his father had meant. He stood back up and pulled back the covers slightly; on the right side of the bed was a long line of pillows, arranged as though there was a person led there.

Charlie glanced up at Andrew, "I never realised…" And then he stopped, because he didn't quite know how to put it onto words.

"I hardly ever have to anymore…" Andrew waved it away, turning himself around, "Just push them on the floor.."

He rubbed his temple as his son moved around. Charlie looked up at him, no clue what more he should say.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." Andrew began, "It's just… difficult to talk about now."

"I always just thought that it was fine.." Charlie replied quietly, "I mean, we started talking about it a little."

"Yes, a little. Even that was hard enough."

"I didn't know.." Charlie looked down, "I'm sorry.."

"No," Andrew shook his head, "I should've spoken to you. Of course you had the right to know more. It just all happened so quickly, and I had you. And of course I had no bloody clue what to do! It was just so hectic.. I hardly had a moment to think.. let alone grieve properly."

Andrew looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose, "There's not a day goes by that I don't miss your mother."

"You regret having me don't you," Charlie said softly, voicing a genuine concern he'd had for many years.

Andrew looked up, his mouth open, "No," he breathed, shocked, "Of course not.. why would you think that?"

Charlie only shrugged, still looking down. Andrew kept shaking his head, "I'd do anything to have your mother here with us.. but not if it meant giving up you!"

"Really?" Charlie muttered, looking up, his eyes glistening.

"Of course.. come here," Andrew replied, wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him closer, "Don't ever doubt that."

…

When Charlie woke up in the morning the sun was already streaming through the windows. He groaned as his eyes flickered open, blinded by the bright sunshine and rolling to bury his head in his pillow. Eventually he pushed himself upwards, kicking his duvet off and slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room, not that he could really remember returning there the previous night, and he'd somehow managed to sleep in past midday. He rolled out of bed, picking up a grey top that had been strewn out across the floor and pulling it over his head, yawning widely the whole time.

He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled down the stairs, still feeling half asleep.

"Finally," he heard his father call out, chuckling slightly, "I was starting to think you weren't ever going to get out of bed."

"Sorry," Charlie muttered, following the sound of the voice into the kitchen and leaning on the door frame, yawning again and dropping his hand to his side, "I'm surprised I slept that long myself." He looked up at Andrew, who was nearly impossible to see behind the many mounds of paper work and exercise books that were stacked on the kitchen table. "What are you doing?" he asked, stepping closer to the table and letting his eyes slide over the books.

"Working," Andrew replied simply, "The bread's out on the side if you want some toast."

Charlie ignored him walking round and pulling out a chair to sit next to Andrew, "Woah, you've got to do loads."

"I can manage."

"This is gonna take you all day," Charlie commented, pulling a piece of paper from the top of the pile and looking down at it, "I swear you never had this much work before…"

"I didn't," Andrew replied, sounded exasperated, "Now, just go get yourself some breakfast or something…"

"Oh, it's this new extra job thingy you've taken isn't it," Charlie continued, ignoring his father and taking some more bits of paper to look at, "Why did you take it anyway? You were fine as deputy…"

"So I could pay your school fees," Andrew replied irritably, snatching the paper from Charlie's hand and placing it back on top of the pile, "And it would take much less time if you weren't pestering me!"

"Dad…" Charlie said quietly, furrowing his eyebrows, "I was only asking."

"Well don't," Andrew responded firmly.

"So… the only reason you're doing all this extra stuff is so I can go to Kingsmere?"

"Did you not listen to a word I said?" Andrew snapped, "I'm trying to concentrate, go and get yourself some breakfast!"

Charlie stepped backwards as Andrew raised his voice, "Dad… Why don't you take a break?"

"Charlie…"

"Come on, you must have been working for hours!"

"And I'll be working for much longer if you don't do as you're told and go get some breakfast!"

Charlie sighed, turning and pushing some bread into the toaster, "There." He stepped closer to the table and sat down next to Andrew, "Come on, a break isn't gonna set you back too much."

"Fine," Andrew dropped his pen and pushed the book away slightly, "Fine."

"Is this really all just because of me?" Charlie asked tentatively.

"What do you mean?"

"You, doing all this work… just so that I can go to Kingsmere."

"Yes. I thought you realised that."

"No."

There was a prolonged silence, before the toast popped up on the other side of the kitchen and Andrew returned back to his work.

"Dad…" Charlie began, leaning forward and resting his forearms on the desk.

"Your toast is ready," Andrew muttered, not looking up.

"I know," Charlie sighed, "Just stop… You don't have to do all this."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise I will lose this extra work, I'll have to take a pay cut and I won't be able to afford your fees!"

"What if I didn't go to Kingsmere anymore?"

"Don't be silly Charlie."

"I'm not. It's not fair… you having to do all of this."

Andrew dropped his pen again and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Charlie… I can't keep moving you back and forth from school to school."

"I know. I'll just stay at Waterloo Road, with you."

"With Lewis Seddon still there? No way Charlie."

"I promise I'll tell you if anything happens…"

Andrew dropped his hand and looked across the table at Charlie, "You're sure about this? You'd be fine staying at Kingsmere."

"Yeah, but you won't be."

Andrew sighed, "This isn't about me Charlie…"

"Dad…" Charlie looked down, fiddling the bottom of his top, "It's not like things are any better at Kingsmere than they were at Waterloo Road; especially now that I've fallen out with Hollie and Chris and everyone."

"Seddon isn't there."

"I'll tell you if anything happens," Charlie insisted, "Promise. It's not fair, you having to do all this."

Andrew hesitated, before suddenly standing up and reaching for the phone on the counter, "I'll call Mr Rimmer." He walked out of the room, taking a second to glance back in at his son, "Your toast will have gone cold."


End file.
